Wings Of Fire: The Sapphire Winglet Volume 1(UNDER REWRITTING)
by Amethyst Wereraven
Summary: A mysterious dragon has been murdering dragonets in Jade Mountain Academy, striking when a dragonet is alone or in pairs. The former Dragonets of Destiny are unable to stop this murdering spree, Silverscales and her friends may not know each other well yet, but she knows they are ready to stop this murdering spree. But will it really that easy? (Rated T just in case.)
1. Prologue

(I do not own Wings Of Fire.)

"The dragonets of destiny..." she snarled, staring at Jade Mountain with seething hatred in her eyes, the dark evening sky outlined the silhouette of the large mountain. It looked quiet outside, but inside, there was activity bustling about.

"A big rotting pile of seal guts." she turned to the wary NightWing behind her, about the age of 9 maybe, entering adulthood.

"See something for me." she requested, striding deeper into the cave the two were in. The NightWing leaned away from her, his wariness showing on his face and fear in his eyes.

After a moment, he opened and closed his mouth several times before reciting some sort of poem.

"A dragonet of a silver scale,

A dragonet of a bright pink eye,

Together they shall stow away,

To become heroes of the day."

' _No..._ ' she realized, ' _This isn't a poem..._ '

"Along comes the big red giant,

Along comes the earthy self-reliant,

Together they will seal their fate,

And defeat the dragon of hate."

' _This is..._ _No..._ '

"Here comes the bantam yellows,

Here comes the acute blue,

These three will join the group,

And soon they too, will seal their destiny."

' _Stop!_ '

"They are the children of the blue stone,

They are the next generation,

So beware, dangerous wing,

For your spree of terror shall soon end!"

A roar escaped her throat, her talons slashing and blood splattering onto the cave walls. The young NightWing fell to the ground, no sounds escaping his snout, for his head was no longer with his body.

"Tsk." she growled, annoyed. She flicked her bloodied talons, tiny red dots appearing on the floor, some landing near the bigger puddle while some hit home and mixed into the pond of red liquid.

Her heart was beating fast and hard, blood pounded in her ears, and she was certain that if there were anyone else in the cave with her, they would be able to hear it too.

"Hah..." she laughed nervously, turning away from her horrendous work and leaving the scene, her tail dragged behind her, the tip dipped into the puddle of liquid ruby and smeared the floor with it. Once she was at the cave's mouth, she spread her wings and raised her head proudly.

"What a bunch of nonsense." she said to herself, "After all, they're only dragonets."

And with that, she dove out of the cave and down into the abyss below. However, she rose all of the sudden into the air, her magnificent wings flapping as she gained height. What remained of the sunlight shone against her back, warmth seeping between her thick scales. She flew towards Jade Mountain, ready to prepare for the next day. Unaware of her furture...


	2. Chapter 1

(I do not own Wings of Fire.)

Silverscales was happier than usual today, she couldn't sit still during her RainWing classes and she bounced about whenever she moved, slithering around like a little lizard with a grin on her face.

"Oh, would you look at the time." the current RainWing teacher, looking at the sundial embedded to a large tree outside, some looked outside as well while others starting packing their scrolls and ink bottles. "Class dismissed." the teacher said, smirking as dragonets stood and ran out of class with smiles and small cheers, though some stayed to thank him.

Silverscales was the first one out, she leapt around, wings half-spread. All the while she glanced around, looking for someone in the crowd of dragonets. Then she saw him, hovering in place near the front of the school. A SeaWing with pink glow-in-the-dark markings, a little large for his age.

"Lobster!" Silverscales called happily, she leapt out of the school and almost immediately barreled into Lobster right after she took flight.

But instead of proceeding into a mess of limbs, Lobster caught Silverscales and spun her around with a laugh before letting her hover in front of him. "Woah there! What's got you so excited?" Lobster chuckled, his blue and pink eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Silverscales cheeks felt a little hot, but she quickly shook it off and beamed brightly, "It's the day!" she exclaimed. She whooped and flew in a circle around Lobster, nearly bumping into a couple of dragonets as she rounded her friend.

"The day?" Lobster echoed, his head trying to follow Silverscales as she cheered and circled around. She came to a halt right in front of him and nodded, her grin still plastered onto her snout. "Yeah!" she cheered, "Come on, we have to tell Starfruit!"

Silverscales didn't wait for Lobster's reply before flying pass him and zooming off into the rainforest, "Oi! Wait!" she heard Lobster call after her, but too late, Silverscales was flying fast ahead of him. Though he soon caught up with her speed and flew slightly faster than her.

Silverscales made eye contact with Lobster, the two held it for awhile before they smiled with mischief, and they were suddenly engaged in a race. Both tried to fly faster than the other, they attempted to block each other's way by flying in front of the other, kicking vines at each other, and flying too close so the other would nearly bump into something harmless but slowing.

Silverscales noticed Lobster's light gray scales shining in the sunlight, revealing the blue hue on them, and his unusual pink markings seemed to glow bright. He wasn't a normal SeaWing. But then again, Silverscales wasn't a normal NightWing either.

Soon, they approached a thick tree near the outskirts of the RainWing village. The tree was surrounded by a balcony of wood planks held together by vines and was supported with stilts and more vines reaching from the edge of the planks and to the branches of the tree. A couple of hammocks were hanging limp from the branches, and a large but round treehouse made of tree branches woven together sat at the top of the tree, the leaves covering a platform roof.

Silverscales and Lobster landed on the balcony at the same time, a loud thud vibrating through the air. "Me first!" Silverscales declared, beaming at Lobster with her tail wagging. The SeaWing grinned smugly, "Hah. As if." he said.

Before another word could escape Silverscales for a come back, a tiny RainWing, smaller than Silverscales herself, appeared at the door. "Guys?" she called, looking about with her milky cream coloured eyes. "I thought I said to stop racing back, you know the shaking from when you two land scares me."

Silverscales' smile grew into a small one, she approached the tiny RainWing and patted her head, "Sorry about that, Starfruit." she apologized. "Sorry." Lobster said, picking at the leaves on the vines on the floor.

"This will be the last time." Silverscales promised with a smirk, she stopped patting her small friend as the latter nudged her claw away, "And the next time I feel a the whole house shake, I won't bother coming out. So if someone comes in and steals our fruit I won't be responsible." Starfruit said with a grin.

"Yes, yes. We know." Silverscales chuckled, "But if someone steals the small starfruit then you better be ready to be rescused by the most awesome NightWing in the village."

A short laugh came from Lobster, Silverscales turned to give him a look while Starfruit giggled.

Silverscales turned and walked into the treehouse with a small smirk, she was followed quickly by Lobster and Starfruit.

"Oh!" Starfruit blurted, "I almost forgot." she said as she bounced pass Silverscales and over to a small hammock at the corner, she opened up the wooden chest underneath it and dug around inside.

Silverscales stopped a couple of steps away from Starfruit and leaned forward to see what her small friend was looking for while Lobster went over to another, larger, wooden chest at the corner on the door's left, his had pearls embedded into the edges.

"Something came for us today!" Starfruit pulled out a scroll and presented it to Silverscales, the grey coloured NightWing saw the golden seal with a very familiar symbol on it, she gasped and snatched the scroll from Starfuit's talons.

"It's from Jade Mountain Academy!" Silverscales exclaimed, she almost dropped the scroll trying to break the seal to open it. "Really?!" Lobster and Starfruit both shouted, the former quickly came to Silverscales's side while the latter only sat where she was and nervously waited for her friend to read the letter for her. Her tail wagged excitedly and her usual yellows and holds were now mixed with small green spirals and pink bursts.

"Open it! Open it!" Lobster urged, as excited as his two friends. "I'm trying!" Silverscales shouted, in her shaky talons, she finally broke the seal and unfurled the scroll, her eyes quickly scanning the paper as she read.

"Dear Silverscales, Lobster, and Starfruit. Congratulations! You three have been selected to study at the one and only Jade Mountain Academy! Effective next week. It is advised for you to bring some of your belongings, you don't know how long you will be staying in the academy. The school is proud to have you coming over, we look forward to seeing you there! From, Queen Glory."

Silverscales gasped once she finished the letter, looking up to glance at her friends. Lobster had a very surprised look on his face, whereas Starfruit...

Starfruit's tail was wagging harder than it was before, she started cheering and hopping around as colours of happiness appeared all over her, "We got in! We got in! We got in!" she cheered. Seeing her like this made Silverscales beam, she had always liked seeing the small RainWing laugh and jump.

"So this was what you were talking about." Lobster said, leaning on Silverscales. ' _Ah! Three moons!_ ' she thought, she grunted and attempted to push the SeaWing off her, "Argh! Get off! You're heavy." she complained.

Lobster snickered as he sat upright, Silverscales frowned in mock annoyance, "I'm surprised you even got in with your weight." she teased. "I'm surprised you even got in with your strength." Lobster shot back, poking her snout.

"Oh, shut up." Silverscales said, pushing Lobster off balance and causing him to fall, "Oi!" he exclaimed.

Silverscales stared at the scroll in her talons, reading the neat writing on it made her heart jump at every word. She got in. Jade Mountain Academy, the school of her dreams. She's been waiting for three years, and she was accepted.

And she hoped that she will make this letter worth it.


	3. Chapter 2

(I do not own Wings of Fire.)

Silverscales plucked some mangoes from the tree she was perched on, tucking them into a basket she had made out of leaves and twigs. She was packing for the trip to Jade Mountain Academy, from what she heard, it might take a couple of days. Lobster was packing their stuff, since he always knew what they needed for travel. And Starfruit was collecting berries.

"Alright, this should be enough." Silverscales said to herself, looking at the basket, it was almost full with fruits. "Better get going then." she hummed, she leapt off the branch she was sitting on and travelled through the rainforest, RainWing style.

Just as she came to the view of the village, she almost collided with a large RainWing, obviously older than her. "Oh! Look fellas!" the RainWing called to the NightWings and other RainWings around him, smirking at the sight of Silverscales' basket.

Catching where his gaze was, Silverscales turned slightly and hid the basket under her wing, glaring at the RainWing in front of her. "These aren't for you, Twig." she growled, her voice in a tone that she didn't like to use.

"Oh, I know." Twig responded with a smirk, "Not until you gave them to my friends and I that is."

Silverscales steered away from the NightWing attempting to snatch the basket and batted her away with a wing, the NightWing and two other dragonets gasped softly, as if it was a great offense. "You lizard!" the NightWing snarled, lunging at Silverscales with her talons out.

But before the scratch could land, someone else stopped her.

Lobster leered at the dragonets around Silverscales, his eyes narrowed in a dangerously scary way, and his teeth was barely showing on his curved down snarl.

"I heard there was trouble in this part of town." he leered, letting go of the NightWing. She held her arm and retreated behind a friend of hers. "And I think I just found the troublemakers."

Twig swallowed, intimidated by Lobster even though he was younger. "H-hey. Come on man, i-it was just a joke." Twig chuckled nervously, slowly flying backwards, away from Lobster. "Come on fellas." he called before flying away, his crew quickly followed him, and Silverscales sighed heavily in relief once they were out of earshot.

"You okay?" Lobster asked, his voice was now filled with concern. Silverscales nodded as she turned to him, "Yeah," she replied, she flew closer to him and hugged him, "Thanks."

After a short while, Lobster hugged back and patted Silverscales' back, she felt herself blush. "No problem." Lobster murmured, he broke the hug and smiled at her, a gesture that made butterflies fly in Silverscales' stomach as she gave her own smile. "Now come on, Starfruit's waiting for us back home." he said.

Silverscales followed as Lobster made a turn and flew off, she held the basket of fruits close to her, as if afraid that Twig and his gang will come back again.

Sure enough, Starfruit was back in the treehouse, fumbling around with a satchel. Her eyes were squinted and her face was close to the satchel's strap, her scales showed frustration.

"Star?" Silverscales called, this time, she and Lobster landed as softly as possible instead of throwing themselves at the floor like the day before.

Starfruit looked away from the satchel, her eyes opening back to their normal size as she turned her head, she squinted again for a while before ceasing the gesture. "Oh, Silver, Lobster, you're back." Starfruit said, she dropped the satchel and stood, "What took so long?"

"Eh..." Silverscales sighed, "Ran into some trouble." she then replied. Starfruit had a knowing look on her face, "Twig?" she guessed.

"The whole gang." Lobster confirmed as he walked to his pearl-encrusted chest, "I swear, they have nothing better to do."

Silverscales have a small smile as she set the basket of fruit to one side, she took Starfruit's satchel and started to adjust the strap on it. "You know, you could've revealed your true self." Silverscales pointed out, she slung the satchel over Starfruit's shoulder to see if she had done it right, and she did. Starfruit thanked Silverscales before approaching a small pile of stuff by her treasure chest, most likely things that Lobster thought she would need.

"Yeah, I know." Lobster said, scooping scrolls into his own satchel, "But I'd rather not have my identity revealed. If everyone here knew who I was, I wouldn't get to mingle with others as easy. And I'm sure most of my family members won't approve of me staying here."

Silverscales hummed as she stood, she strode over to her own small chest under her hammock at the top right corner of the house, hers was painted grey, courtesy of Lobster himself. "Not going to argue with you there." she said, she opened her chest and got her satchel out, only to find that it was already packed. "Aww, Lobster, you helped me pack?" she asked, smiling when she turned to Lobster.

Lobster visibly blushed, the pink markings on his face glowing brightly. "N-nosense!" he denied, obviously flustered, "I wanted to help Starfruit pack too, but she came back before I could and said she wanted to pack her own satchel."

Turning to Starfruit, Silverscales saw that the RainWing had her head tucked into her satchel, though she looked like as if she was laughing. "Okay," Silverscales played along, "Whatever you say."

The week went by slowly, much to Silverscales' impatience and annoyance. She couldn't concentrate at school, and she kept daydreaming about what Jade Mountain Academy would be like, what classes there were and what winglet she would be in. She had been caught several times for not focusing in class, though she was lucky enough to get off with warnings.

But finally, the weekend came. And the excitement in Silverscales couldn't express itself enough. When Lobster and Starfruit returned home for the day, they found Silverscales all ready to go with a large smile on her face.

"Come on! Let's go!" Silverscales exclaimed, throwing Lobster and Starfruit their satchels before dashing and leaping out of the treehouse. Starfruit had no objections, but Lobster did. "Hold on for a minute." he called, going deeper into the treehouse.

Silverscales halted in the air, she turned with a confused look, what was Lobster doing? Starfruit took into the air first, hovering next to her NightWing friend and turning to look back at the treehouse.

Lobster soon flew back out, but this time with an accessory worn around his neck. It was a necklace, pearls ran almost the whole length of it, leaving room for a small stone tablet with a bright blue spiral design carved onto it. Silverscales knew what held the whole thing together, a strong vine she had found a few years back.

"You're finally wearing it!" Silverscales beamed, she took the rune in in her talons and traced the spiral, it was a little wiggly, but it was okay. "And you said you wouldn't be able to wear this in years." Silverscales teased, dropping the rune and letting it hang around Lobster's neck.

"I guess I made the wrong calculation." the SeaWing said, rubbing a pearl on the necklace. Silverscales remembered giving the necklace to him two years ago, during his hatchday. She had spent a lot of time finding the pearls for the necklace, and her talons had hurt from carving the spiral. Heck, even her hammock was still stained from the pigment she made for the design.

Lobster had loved it, but she miscalculated his size and it was too big for him, but he kept it around anyway. And now he was finally wearing it.

"Now come on." Lobster piped up, flying a little ahead of his two friends, "We should head out if we're going to reach Jade Mountain Academy in time."

Silverscales turned to follow Lobster, Starfruit flying under her wing. Looking back, the treehouse suddenly seemed empty. As if abandoned long ago.

'We'll visit.' Silverscales assured herself, turning back to the scenery ahead, 'Of course we will.'

From a platform, Deathbringer looked up, watching the three silhouettes fly towards Jade Mountain. He would've smiled at the sight of it wasn't for the news he had received.

"Are you sure about this, Moon?" Deathbringer asked, turning to the smaller dragon beside him.

Moonwatcher nodded, her teardrop scale shining in the sunlight. "I saw it a couple of years ago, though I didn't really believe it until I saw them all for myself." she said before turning away, "Hopefully what I glimpsed won't lead to a horrible future."

Silverscales closed her eyes and smiled at the warm sunlight beating down at her scales, it felt welcoming and calming. She opened her eyes to look ahead of her, and caught Lobster peeking at her.

When she had saw him, Lobster quickly turned away, his speed slowing a little before he quickly picked it up again.

At this, Silverscales smiled. Starfruit had told her that Lobster mentioned that he loved the way her scales shine silver in the light, especially if it's in the day. It was the reason why Silverscales gave herself that name.

Silverscales brushed her wing against Starfruit's in a way to signal her that she was going to fly higher and slightly faster. Starfruit nodded to show that she understood the gesture, the two flew slightly higher and caught up with Lobster.

"Enjoying the view?" Silverscales asked teasingly, she had no subject in mind when she asked the question, she was letting Lobster come up with his own subject.

And the subject was dragon. For Lobster blushed and huffed as he looked away, "S-sure." he stammered, his gaze on the forest. He glanced back at Silverscales and saw that she snickering. "Oi! What are you laughing at Silly?" Lobster asked, flustered as he lightly bumped his snout against her.

Silverscales burst out a laughter, followed by Starfruit's. The former saw Lobster's face was flushed with embarrassment, but sooner or later, the redness subsided and he started to laugh along.

The three continued to fly towards Jade Mountain Academy, stopping to feast every few hours for a drink and some snacks. They only stopped to sleep when night time fell.

"Okay, according to my calculations, we should be able to reach Jade Mountain tomorrow around early afternoon!" Lobster declared, the map was splayed out in front of him, held down by rocks. He held a compass in one claw and a quill to write on another in the other.

Silverscales was lying near the campfire, smiling softly as she sliced mangos with Starfruit on leaf mats, the tiny RainWing did hers delicately while Silverscales was more messy.

"Great!" Silverscales said, feeling excitement rise in her chest. She licked the mango juice off her talons and picked the mangos up with the mat, holding the woven object by the corners as she approached the SeaWing. She dumped the mat near him and picked up a slice of fruit.

"Gosh! Isn't it exciting?!" Silverscales beamed, already smiling brightly as she popped a piece of fruit into her mouth. "We're going to our dream school! And we're going to meet new friends!" she said with her mouth full.

Lobster showed slight disgust on his face, "Ew... Swallow before you talk, Silver. Like geez." he complained as he closed Silverscales' snout, having dropped the quill to do so.

Starfruit brought some more fruit over and dumped them into the mat Silverscales brought near Lobster's map. Silverscales beamed as Starfruit stuff her snout full of mangoes and looked up at Lobster, "Why? It's fun to do this!" Starfruit exclaimed, small pieces of fruit and drops of juice flying out of her snout.

"Dear fish scales and gills! That's disgusting!" Lobster exclaimed, dropping his compass and shielding his face with his two arms.

Unfortunately for him, Silverscales' snout was free. "Is it really?" she asked, throwing more flakes of mango at him.

Lobster let out a very frustrated sigh, but then he himself smiled. He quickly scooped up some fruit and chewed in quick snaps, but never swallowing.

Silverscales knew what was coming next.

"You like this?!" Lobster shouted, turning to Silverscales and then to Starfruit as he spat mango at them.

The girls started giggling, they quickly got up and ran as Lobster stood, he quickly chased after them. "Hey wait! I'm not done with you two yet!" he called.

The three laughed and shouted as they ran around the campfire, knocking over their things with their tail and getting the map a little dirty with mango juice.

After a few minutes of running around, Silverscales and her friends decided to settle down and actually eat their food. As they ate, they looked up at the stars in the sky, a crescent moon and a half moon was in the air as the dragonets pointed out constellations or made up their own.

The campfire burned brightly, illuminating the scales that belonged to the three figures sitting by it.

After finishing their food, the dragonets started to make shadow figure with their claws, and eventually roleplayed a typical princess and knight in using armor story with the shadows they made.

Sooner or later, as Lobster was writing and Silverscales was crafting, Starfruit fell asleep, lulled into slumber with the soft scratching of quill against papyrus and the noise of talons chipping away at wood.

Silverscales and Lobster sat it awkward silence, despite knowing each other for a long time, none of the two could conjure up a word. Both continued to do their thing, listening to crickets and the soft calls of nocturnal animals.

Glancing at Lobster, Silverscales saw him fidgeting with a corner of the scroll he wrote on with his free talon, his signature twitch of his tail showed that he was nervous.

He couldn't be judged, Silverscales was feeling a little nervous too, her slightly shaky talons was proof of it.

"How do you think the rest of them is like?" Silverscales finally asked, even when she kept her eyes on her craft, she could see Lobster look at her from her corner of her vision.

No answer came to accompany the question for a minute or two. But Lobster answered, "Well, we can't be too sure. But maybe the MudWing will be caring and kind, since they need to look out for their siblings. Hopefully the IceWing won't be too cold."

Silverscales and Lobster chuckled at that before the latter continued, "Maybe the SandWing will be nice and polite, and the SkyWing less grumpy than the ones described to us in history class."

Another chuckle escaped Silverscales, she sighed happily as she placed her finished craft down. It was a SkyWing in flight, looking as if they had just taken off. "I hope you're right." she mumble, scooping the wood flakes into the campfire.

She looked up as Lobster yawned, setting his quill down. "Me too." he rumbled, he started to keep his things, obviously deciding to sleep. "Ah, I can't wait for the classes we're going to have. Especially Chemistry, I heard it's a new subject." he mused with a smile.

Silverscales giggled, she knew that Lobster was a sucker for science, he was always trying his best with what tools he had back at the rainforest, and he even made his own hut near the treehouse just for his recordings.

"Oh, you and your science." Silverscales said, rolling her eyes and laughing when she saw Lobster's mock expression of shock. "Lobster! Stop that!" Silverscales exclaimed, though she tried to her voice low, fearing that she might wake Starfruit up.

Lobster gave a short laugh, he placed his satchel next to him before lying on his side. "Well, I'm turning in for the night." he murmured, "I'm turning in for the night. Goodnight, Silly."

Silverscales tucked in her limbs, tail curling around Starfruit and she rested her head on her claws. "Goodnight, Lobby."


	4. Chapter 3

(I do not own Wings of Fire.)

Silverscales stirred in her sleep, having to be awoken by a dream of black void. She yawned as she raised her head, still feeling very sleepy. She looked around to see that it was still nighttime, and she was at the camp site with Lobster and Starfruit, who were still sleeping.

' _Hmm, I wonder what woke me..._ ' she thought, scratching her neck. She stretched her wings before shifting her position and returning to doze off. Except she couldn't. She couldn't sleep no matter how much she tossed or turned, and for some reason, none of her friends were disturbed by her.

Silverscales grumbled as she sat up, yawning a little right after. ' _Gee, what does a NightWing have to do to get some sleep around here?_ ' she wondered, her ears twitched at the sound of a twig snapping. She snapped around to see what was in the forest, but she could see nothing.

What Silverscales thought were trees turned into silhouettes of odd-looking figures, they looked vaguely like dragons. She stood in alarm, her tail raised slightly as her spines stood on an edge. She felt a cold breeze blow over her and shivered, she tried going closer to the fire for warmth, but none came.

It was only then did Silverscales realize, the fire should've burnt out the wood long ago, but instead, it was still burning with intensity. "Lobster! Starfruit! Wake up!" Silverscales called, looking around the area.

But there was no one there.

Silverscales' breathing quickened, she looked around frantically as she stumbled back. A claw landed in the campfire, and she cried aloud at the heat searing her scales, she quickly hopped out of the way and scampered around as she attempted to put out the fire on her left leg.

She managed to smother out the fire somehow by repeatedly stomping her foot and burying it in dirt. Silverscales tucked her limbs close to herself and her tail was between her hind legs as she glanced around, breathing uneven now. "S-star? Lobby? Is somebody there?" she called out, shaking where she stood.

She was replied with deep mumbles a few seconds later, it sounded as if someone was talking. This didn't help Silverscales at all, the mumbles occasionally got lighter, but then it returned heavier and louder.

Silverscales whimpered and crouched down to the floor, tail hidden under her and wings covering her head. "Stop it! Whoever you are! Stop! Please!" she shouted, not daring to even crack open an eye. "I just want my friends back! Leave us alone! Please!"

"S... l... r... s... ale... s..." a voice called, it was softer than the mumbling in the strange forest, but Silverscales had her claws over her ears and was too afraid to listen to it properly.

"Stop! Stop it! Just stop this please!" Silverscales shouted, her wings tucked tight to her and her tail curled around her legs. But the mumble came again, louder this time. "Sil... er... s... les..." it whispered.

Sniffling, Silverscales didn't stop the tears running down her face, "I just want my friends back..."

"SILVERSCALES!"

...

Silverscales awoke with a cry, immediately trying to get onto her feet until someone held her down. "Let me go! Where are my friends?! I demand that you let them go!" she shouted, trying to bite the claw that held her down, but she only got her snout clamped shut instead by small claws.

"Silver! It's just me!" Lobster exclaimed, his claws holding Silverscales down gently but firmly, but he was clearly struggling to keep his hold.

With surprised eyes, Silverscales immediately forced herself to calm down, although her heart was still rapidly racing. She glanced at the claws holding her snout shut and then looked to her left, where Starfruit looked at her with worry and fear in her eyes and scales.

Swallowing, Silverscales took a deep breath and sighed it all out, Starfruit freed her snout when she felt that Silverscales had calmed down.

"What happened?" Silverscales asked, turning to lie down properly when Lobster took his claws off her. She folded her wings and brought her tail about to rest it on her arms, she glanced back at where she had stepped in the fire, but there was nothing. ' _Then why did it hurt?_ ' she wondered.

Lobster sighed as he sat down next to her, "You had a nightmare." he said, spreading a wing over Silverscales.

Starfruit narrowed her eyes in worry, "I woke up and saw you thrashing, even though my vision is extremely blurry." she said, turning to the fire. "I didn't know what to do, so I woke Lobster up. You were hard to grab, every time we managed to get a hold you somehow slip out." she explained.

Feeling guilty for causing so much trouble, Silverscales looked down at her slightly shaky talons. "Sorry..." she mumbled, her tail switching to the other side and resting by her side as she lied her head on her claws.

She felt Starfruit cuddle up with her, squeezing herself under Silverscales' wing before she felt her relaxing the limb. Lobster lied down next to Silverscales, the only thing keeping the two apart was the tiny RainWing.

"It's okay, Silly." Lobster said, gently nudging Silverscales with a wing. "You had a nightmare, we all get them. I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself in your sleep."

As Lobster spread his wing to rest it over Silverscales, the warmth of the fire and from him calmed Silverscales. She sighed softly and felt her eyes drooping, hearing Starfruit's slow breathing and Lobster shifting a tiny little bit to a more comfortable spot.

"Sleep well now, Silver." Lobster said, his voice a whisper in Silverscales' sleepy mind. She felt a chill settle over her as Lobster spoke his next sentence, "Please don't have another nightmare."

...

The next morning, Silverscales awoke without thrashing around. She felt great, she stretched out her claws, tail, and wings, the sunlight of an early sunrise was peeking over the trees of the rainforest.

"No more nightmares?" Lobster asked, setting down some fruits in front of him as he raised an eye crest at Silverscales.

Silverscales giggled as Starfruit hopped over to her, "No more nightmares." she said, patting Starfruit's head with a bright smile.

Lobster approached the girls holding a banana leaf with slices of mangoes and some blueberries, he set it down in front of them. "Breakfast is served, m'ladies." he said, bowing a little with a claw outstretched, much like how someone would introduce something to royalty. He was grinning.

Silverscales and Starfruit looked to each other and giggled, but the former quickly diminished it and cleared her throat as she put on the look of horribly displayed arrogance on her face. "Thank you, dear SeaWing." she said, hearing a loud snort escape Starfruit.

"But I am afraid we shall not eat it." Silverscales said, looking away with her snout pointed upwards and her eyes closed in artificial disdain. Meanwhile, Starfruit was clutching her stomach and howling with laughter, her tail thrashing around and her wings clapping against the ground.

Lobster looked up at Silverscales with mock shock, "But why, m'lady?" he asked, the emotion in his voice obviously fake.

After a second or two of pretend thinking, Silverscales turned to Lobster again, "I'm afraid it's because we simply do not have enough dragons at the table, two will not be able to finish this meal alone." she said.

Straightening himself, Lobster withdrew his claw. "What do you suggest, M'lady?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as he raised an eye crest.

"How about you join us?" Silverscales suggested, she turned to Starfruit, who was now wheezing on the floor. "And quick, so we can prevent ourselves from murdering our friend."

Finally, Lobster burst out in laughter, which was rare for the normally composed dragonet. Silverscales hissed in a non-threatening way and laughed too, a claw placed on her head as she howled into the air.

The three's happiness was heard loud and clear throughout the silent forest, echoing for minutes after minutes before finally dying down as the dragonets made sure their breakfast didn't go to waste.

Once they finished the fruits, Silverscales wrapped up the leafy used and buried it by a tree. Meanwhile, Lobster and Starfruit packed up whatever they had strewn about the area.

Silverscales grabbed her satchel off the ground and slung it over her shoulder, she then scooped up a handful of dirt and tossed it over the ashes of the firewood from last night. She kept throwing dirt over the pile of ashes until it was covered.

Starfruit flapped her wings, "Ready to go?" she inquired, walking pass Silverscales to stand next to Lobster, who had already spread his wings for flight.

With a smile, Silverscales padded up to stand next to Starfruit, a wing lightly brushing her friend's. "You bet." Silverscales answered, she looked up at Lobster and nodded.

Lobster nodded back and took off, glancing back to make sure Silverscales and Starfruit had followed, which they did not too long after.

Following Lobster's map, the three continued towards Jade Mountain Academy, hoping to get there by the estimated time. Leaving the campsite and Silverscales' nightmare behind.

...

"So, if a fire were to be cold, would it burn or freeze the target?" Silverscales asked, twisting in the air to fly backwards, looking at Lobster and Starfruit.

Lobster shrugged, a movement that made him move up a bit before he settled back down. "I don't know Sill, nothing like that has ever happened in dragon or scavenger history." he replied, glancing to Starfruit and brushing his wings against hers as she was starting to fly a little lower.

The little RainWing seemed to snap back to attention and corrected her position, flapping idly.

"But it could still happen, right?" Silverscales asked, twisting again and flying next to Starfruit. "I mean, it's not impossible."

"But it's improbable." Lobster said, he fiddled with his necklace. "How can something hot be cold? It defies logic."

Silverscales sighed, though she was smiling softly. Lobster was a dork, but it was what she liked about him. At least he knew how to have fun.

"Maybe you'll be able to learn about it in one of the classes in the academy." Starfruit piped up, her tone picking up and her ears twitching.

Noticing Starfruit's expression, Silverscales and Lobster looked ahead, seeing the silhouette that could only be Jade Mountain.

Silverscales gasped, "We're here!" she exclaimed, flying a little faster in her excitement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lobster look up at the afternoon sky.

"And just in time too!" he exclaimed, sounding a little proud that he has estimated the time correctly.

Flying faster, the three dragonets were able to see the entrance to the academy after a few flaps. Silverscales tipped her wings down, going for a landing on the platform in front of the cave that was the doorway to Jade Mountain Academy.

There were several dragonets hanging out by the entrance, though they were on different platforms. The groups or pairs had dragons from different tribes mingling, from IceWings and NightWings to SandWings and RainWings.

Silverscales landed and walked ahead a bit before she turned and watched Starfruit carefully land near the edge, she padded up to Silverscales and turned to look at Lobster, who landed not long after she walked away.

"Here we are." he said, smiling as he looked at what lied get and the cave. Silverscales and Starfruit turned, looking into a fire-lit hallway of Jade Mountain Academy.

Adults and dragonets were everywhere, and no matter where Silverscales looked, she could see all the tribes of Pyrrhia together. If she looked hard enough, she could see some hybrids between two or more tribes!

Silverscales could feel her excitement boiling through her veins, she felt as if she needed to hop around, so she did. She jumped around Lobster and Starfruit, squealing and laughing and not caring about the looks she got from other dragons.

"We're here! We're here! We're finally here!" Silverscales cheered, not noticing Lobster's smirk and Starfruit's giggling. The little RainWing exclaimed in surprise when she was suddenly picked up by her NightWing friend.

"Can you believe it Star? We're at our dream school!" Silverscales said, a bright and idiotic smile on her face.

Shifting so she won't fall, Starfruit nodded, "Y-yeah!" she said as she smiled.

Silverscales placed Starfruit back down and went to stand near Lobster, "You excited?" she asked, dragging the last word out by its last syllable a little.

Lobster chuckled, "Before we even left the rainforest." he replied. He watched contentedly as Silverscales giggled and bounced ahead, entering the school with the look of innocence on her face.

"Come on guys!" Silverscales said, her tail wagging happily as she looked back to the SeaWing and the RainWing by the entrance. "Let's go find our winglet!"


	5. Chapter 4 (Under rewrite)

(I do not own Wings of Fire.)

Outside of the library, Lobster saw that a SandWing smaller than Silverscales cowering behind an IceWing slightly smaller than Gravel. The IceWing was standing on two, snarling and snapping at the SeaWing in front of him, but not doing more than pawing the water dragon. The SeaWing was snarling back, but the dragon was more bolder, he stood on two as well and lashed out with a claw. The IceWing leaned back far enough to avoid the swipe, gasping and snarling again, he pawed the SeaWing's head with mist leaving his mouth.

The fight had probably gone on for a little while already Lobster guessed, for the SeaWing looked like he had very little tolerance. The SeaWing roared and managed to claw the IceWing across his cheek, sinking his claws deep into the IceWing's cheek. The dragonets hiding gasped, watching as the SeaWing lunged at the dazed IceWing. The ice dragon opened his storm grey eyes and they widened when he saw the SeaWing lunging for him with a claw out to hit him.

But the SeaWing stopped halfway, his claw held above him by a large SkyWing. Lobster gasped, the SkyWing was bigger than Gravel, about half a size larger. Lobster took back his comment about Gravel being the largest dragonet he'd seen. The SkyWing had black limbs while his body was red and yellow, his bored looking orange eyes glared at the SeaWing. The SeaWing whimpered, he stumbled back as the SkyWing pushed him back.

But the SeaWing was persistent in fighting the IceWing, he snarled and lunged forward, but his lunge ceased when Gravel headbutted him on the side and sent him flying. The SeaWing grunted as he hit the wall, he yelped when he felt a small thing bite him, looking down, he saw Starfruit scamper away. The SeaWing was mad, he tried to jump and catch Starfruit, but Silverscales suddenly appeared in front of him and hissed, her protective attitude taking over.

The SeaWing's wings flared open to slow his fall, and during that moment, Lobster swung his tail about and hit the SeaWing square in the chest. The SeaWing shrieked and fell back, he held his sore chest and looked at the team gathered before him. Seven dragonets from seven tribes, basically a winglet. Giving up, the SeaWing flashes his markings angrily and stormed off.

"What did he say?" Gravel asked, stepping up behind Lobster and Silverscales, Lobster sneered. "He said: You dolphin gut winglet." he translated, flashing his own markings after he spoke. Gravel lifted an eye crest, "And that?" he asked, leaning forward slightly. "That, was: I'm sorry, but I'm not a reflective pond." the reply came.

Gravel started to laugh along with Silverscales and Starfruit, making Lobster smile too.

"Are you okay Blizzard?" Lobster heard someone ask, he turned along the known members of his winglet and saw the SandWing worriedly looking at the IceWing's scratch, the large SkyWing was sitting at one side, looking on seemingly without interest. "I'm fine Glow, this is nothing." Blizzard assured, bringing a claw to his injured cheek, he flinched when his talons made contact with the cut. "Ow!" he cried, causing Flow to stretch up on her hind legs and hold his claw in hers, as if she could somehow comfort him with the action. "Seal guts... It's deeper than I thought." Blizzard mumbled, his blue blood staining the tip of his claws.

"Um..." Gravel hummed, an awkward tone in his voice. The two dragonets turned to him, "I know a few things about treating wounds, I can make sure your wound won't get infected, I can stop the bleeding too." Gravel offered, stopping about a lunge's length away from Blizzard. Blizzard regarded Gravel for a bit, looking at him up and down, musing. "Sure..." Blizzard said, Glow sat next to Blizzard and watched as Gravel inspected the wound.

As Gravel checked Blizzard's wound, Lobster turned to a staring dragonet, "Go find a medical dragon. Now." Lobster requested. The dragonet didn't argue, she nodded her head and ran off. Meanwhile, Gravel turned to Glow, "Do you have a strip of fabric and some water?" he inquired.

Glow searched the satchel around her shoulders, she pulled out a strip of white cloth and a small round cactus with no needles. Gravel accepted the item with a murmur of thanks, he opened the cactus, which the top was cut to be able to take off. He dipped a piece of the fabric and dipped it in the water inside the cactus, he started to dab at the wound, but Blizzard flinched away.

"Don't move." Gravel instructed, he looked patient enough while Blizzard hesitate to lean forward, the IceWing shut his left eye and turned his head so the left side was facing Gravel. The MudWing nodded in approval and continued to treat the wound, Silverscales looked at the worried SandWing, "Your names are Glow and Blizzard right?" she asked. Glow nodded in confirmation, "We're of The Sapphire Winglet." she informed.

"We are too!" Starfruit exclaimed, turning towards the direction she thinks Glow was at, Lobster gently pushed her head a little to the right. "You guys are?" Blizzard inquired, turning and regretting it when Gravel accidentally poked the wound, "Stop!" Gravel exclaimed sternly. Blizzard have a slight nod and remained still, a small frown on his snout. "Yeah. As you can guess, I'm Lobster, this is Silverscales, this little fella is Starfruit, and the one treating Blizzard's wound is Gravel." Lobster introduced, gesturing to each respective dragonet.

Silverscales looked at the SkyWing at one side, he was so quiet and still that Lobster had forgotten that he was there, the SkyWing's tail didn't even twitch. "Lemme guess, you're Falcon, our SkyWing." Silverscales assumed, her tone sounded rather bored sounding. Falcon blew a puff of smoke from his nostrils, the smoke trails curled up to the ceiling, "Yeah. So?" he confirmed.

Lobster wasn't a fan of the SkyWing's attitude, but he guessed he had to bear with it since Falcon was in his winglet. "Well, that makes finding everyone easier." Blizzard mumbled, like Lobster, he already wasn't a fan of Falcon's attitude. Approaching and rapid footsteps were heading towards the winglet, Lobster turned and saw a MudWing adult bounding towards him and his friends with the SeaWing from earlier in tow. "Sorry I took so long." the SeaWing apologized, halting in front of Lobster while the following dragon headed towards Blizzard and Gravel. "It's fine." Lobster whispered to the SeaWing.

He glanced towards Blizzard, who was being treated by the adult MudWing now, but as he looked, he saw a frown on Silverscales' snout. Or was it?

Before Lobster could confirm, Silverscales has looked to Starfruit with a smile and started to talk to her. ' _Was it really and frown I just saw?_ ' Lobster wondered, he scratched at his neck and accidentally hit the necklace he still wore. Lobster held the at one in his talons and looked at it, a glow seemed to run from the end of the spiral to the core, flashing once it reached its goal. ' _Maybe_.' he thought.

"There we go." the MudWing said, covering Blizzard's wound with a longer piece of white fabric, the bandage was wrapped over Blizzard's cheek, under his jaw, over his spikes, and under his horn. Blizzard was able to open his mouth though. "Try not to roar or hiss your frostbreath, we don't want to the wound to open. It also might leave a scar." the MudWing advised, patting the bandage ever so lightly. Blizzard nodded gingerly, his talons itching to touch the bandage, but Glow whacked his claw away when he tried to.

The MudWing nodded to the dragonets around him and headed off, "Take care of your friend Sapphire Winglet! Make sure he doesn't get a scratch like that again." the MudWing called after him. Lobster's ears perked up and his jaw fell a bit, he had been pondering on who the MudWing was, then it hit him when he took a closer the adult dragon's scale colours.

It was Clay! The Clay from The Dragonets of Destiny a few years ago! How did Lobster not notice before?

"I feel weird and stupid with this thing around my head." Blizzard muttered grudgingly, trying his best not to touch the fabric, but his talons twitched every once in a while. "Oh relax, it's not like you're wearing it on the end of your tail." Falcon sneered, breaking his chain of silence, Blizzard sneered at him too. "Knock it off, both of you." Silverscales ordered, looking at the two dragonets with a stern look.

Falcon breathed smoke again and Blizzard gave him one last glare before looking away, Lobster rolled his eyes, then he spotted Gravel sitting behind Starfruit, fiddling with the end of his tail. Gravel looked nervous, flustered maybe. Lobster raised an eye crest at the MudWing, but before he could walk over to his new friend, dragonets were suddenly filling the hallways and heading for certain destinations.

"What's going on?" Starfruit questioned, looking about, her scales turning into the colour of confusion. "It's class time!" Gravel replied, moving out of the way of an IceWing, who scowled at him before moving on. "My first class is History, I better go." Gravel said, ignoring the scowl from the IceWing, "Oh! Me too!" Glow piped up. She patted Blizzard's claw as if to say she will come back for him and ran to Gravel's side.

"Great. See you guys later!" Gravel said, he put his wing over Glow and they squeezed pass the crowd to get wherever their destination was. "I need to get to the Science class, catch you guys later!" Blizzard informed, he left the group and bounded pass dragonets. Falcon sauntered off without saying anything more than: "Whatever, I've got Mathematics."

Lobster recalled his conversation with Queen Glory, he reached into his satchel and pulled out a piece of paper, "I've got Biology." he noted. And realizing he didn't enjoy learning about the dragon body, his ears drooped, "Oh..." he grumbled. Silverscales giggled, "Have fun then!" she joked. "Starfruit and I have Morals class, so I guess we'll meet up later." she said, Lobster nodded as he continues to stare at his timetable, he sighed and said a 'See you soon' to his best friends before leaving.

Lobster almost got lost in the crowd, but he managed to see the word **BIOLOGY** carved on top of a cave. Pushing his way pass dragonets and dragons alike, Lobster stumbled into the class, thankfully no one saw him in his ungrateful walk.

The class was very plain, it had a pedestal at one end with small but wider pillars lines up in rows of six in front of it, Lobster took his seat at the corner closest to the doorway. There was a dragon at the pedestal already, he was a thin NightWing with small scars on his snout. He was examining a scroll in his talons and seemed to be oblivious to the dragonets chatting and walking around the class.

' _I hope he isn't too strict_.' Lobster hoped, resting his head on his claw, he glanced outside and saw that the crowd had diminished greatly. The sound of someone clearing his throat caught Lobster's attention and made him turn to the front of the classroom, so did many other dragonets.

"Greetings dragonets. I am Mastermind, and I will be your biology teacher today." Mastermind greeted, he placed his scroll down and turned his attention to it, "Now. Shall we start with our lesson?" Without waiting for an answer, Mastermind continued, "Today we'll be learning about the standard anatomy of a RainWing..."

Mastermind trailed off, explaining the anatomy of a RainWing and which part is important to which part and blah blah blah blah. Lobster was taking in everything Mastermind said, but he was also drifting his thoughts elsewhere. He thought back to when he though he saw Silverscales frowned when he talked to the SeaWing from earlier in the corridor. Then he recalled resisting the urge to shoulder himself between Gravel and Silverscales when they smiled at each other.

Lobster rubbed one of his horns, ' _Hmmm_...' Lobster hummed in his head. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and whipped his head to look, but no one was outside, it gave Lobster an eerie feeling. ' _Strange, I could've sworn I saw something... Or someone_.' he pondered, he heard his name get called by Mastermind, he docked his attention to the teacher staring at him with an unhappy look.

Mastermind then proceeded to ask Lobster about RainWing venom, the latter found it surprising that he could remember how the venom was shot out of the fangs of the peaceful tribe. Once Lobster was freed from Mastermind's stare, he glanced outside again, but saw no one. Shrugging the eerie feeling off, Lobster concentrated on the lesson.


	6. Chapter 5 (Under rewrite)

(I do not own Wings of Fire.)

 _"Hey."_ _Lobster peeled from under his talons, sniffling and hiccuping. A strange looking NightWing stood in front of him, she was staring at him confusion and worry, Lobster took his talons away from his eyes and hiccuped again. "Are you lost?" the NightWing asked, lowering her head enough to almost touch noses, but Lobster ignored that. He nodded, "Uh huh..." he mumbled._ _The NightWing smiled sadly, "Come on, I know the way back to the NightWing village, we can ask Queen Glory for help." she explained, she held out a claw to Lobster. He gave the claw a wary glance before taking it, the NightWing pulled him up and gestured for him to follow her. Lobster had no choice, once the NightWing took off, he did too. But it was not a pleasant flight, Lobster kept flying into branches or getting sweeper by vines._ _A sigh was heard from the front before the NightWing grabbed a hold of Lobster, at first, the little SeaWing protested and claimed he could fly on his own. But the NightWing was surprisingly able to hold Lobster up and prevent him from hitting anything while hitting nothing herself. "Uh... What's your name?" Lobster asked, he glanced up at the NightWing, who only looked straight ahead._ _"I bet it's something cool, like Whitenight, or Nightstriker, or Powermind, o-"_ _"Silverscales." the NightWing blurted, she sighed, "My name is Silverscales." she mumbled. Lobster turned his head to look at Silverscales, who seemed rather regretful for the name, "Who gave you that name?" Lobster asked._ _"I did."_ _"Not your parents?"_ _"I don't know who they are."_ _"Why not?"_ _"I hatched alongside the RainWings."_ _"Oh. Then who raised you?"_ _"Everyone. Well, almost everyone."_ _"It must be nice."_ _"Yeah... nice..." Silverscales looked down, but not at Lobster, "Brace yourself." she cautioned. When Lobster looked down, he realized Silverscales was flying towards a treehouse, in fact, he realized that Silverscales had entered the RainWing's village. Lobster opened his snout to speak, but before he knew it, Silverscales released him._ _Lobster barked a frightened cry and threw his wings out, balancing himself and landing in front of the treehouse with a loud thump. "Be patient!" A voice came from the treehouse, Lobster heard two dragons chattering inside, but he was unable to identify what the words were. Silverscales landed next to Lobster with a giggle, "I did tell you to brace yourself." she said. Her laughter ceased when she saw Lobster's frightened face, she nudged him, "Hey, I'm sorry. Starfruit usually laughs along when I do this at our treehouse, but I guess you're not a happy-go-lucky RainWing."_ _A RainWing left the treehouse, he waved his wing at Silverscales, who waved back. "Alright, you can come in know." another dragon from the treehouse called, Lobster snapped from his trance, he turned to Silverscales. The NightWing nudged him forward and walked into the treehouse, Lobster followed suit, his wings tucked close to his body._

Lobster sat at one side of the Prey Room, lazily biting on a dead squid. He glanced around the room and saw Clay happily hunting with other dragonets, he hummed and turned to look somewhere else. His mood brightened when he saw Silverscales and Starfruit enter, he stopped eating his squid and raised his head, he flapped his wings to get Silverscales' attention.

His wish came true, Silverscales turned and immediately spotted him, she said something to Starfruit and the two made their way to Lobster. They hopped onto the large rock Lobster was sitting on, "Hey! How were your classes?" Silverscales greeted, Lobster made a noise, "Eugh, biology wasn't the most fun." he mumbled.

Silverscales giggled, "I guess I better watch out huh?" she joked, Lobster smiled. "Ha, I guess." he agreed, "We were learning about RainWing biology."

"Well, I hope you answered them correctly." Starfruit hoped, turning to Lobster with a small smug smile, he returned the same smile, and he knew Starfruit could see it. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he said, leaning forward, Starfruit leaned forward with a smile that said: "You better have gotten it right."

Another set of giggles came of Silverscales, "Okay, while you two talk about answers, I'm gonna go see if fruit trees grow here." she said before hopping off the stone, she was immediately absorbed into the crowd and Lobster lost tracks of her almost immediately. He returned to chew on his squid, Starfruit sniffed the air around his kill and her tongue flicked in and out of her an out, as if she was tasting the air. She wrinkled her snout, "What are you eating?" she questioned, sniffling the squid.

Lobster chuckled as he pulled his food away, "Hey! This squid's mine." he teased, he pinned the squid against the stone he sat on and shook his head with a tentacle in his snout, Starfruit winced of the sound of a tentacle snapping off the body. "Ugh. That seafood you always looked for near the sea?" Starfruit questioned, looking as if she was trying to win 'The Most Disgusted Looking Face Competition'.

A hum of confirmation came from Lobster as he slurped up his food. "Mother would have the chefs cook squids into stew, but I always liked it raw and snuck one away from the kitchen whenever I could." he explained, smiling at the memory as he but into the squid again. Starfruit's face softened into a smile, "I bet you felt like a NightWing stealing from a fruit stand." she teased, making Lobster chuckle.

Silverscales hopped onto the rock a couple of seconds later, clutching some fruits on her talons, "The fruit trees are really far back in the room, so many RainWings and NightWings were clustered around it too." she explained, dropping the fruits and picking a mango up. Starfruit immediately reached for a pomelo, she dragged it to her and started to bite at it, as if she was going to rip the skin off. "I'm not surprised." Lobster said between bites of squid, he took the pomelo from Starfruit and pried the shell open for her before returning it.

Starfruit mumbled a thanks and dug in, the three didn't say anymore as they ate, but it wasn't long before Gravel appeared with Glow under his wing. "Hey guys! Mind if we joined your little buffet?" Gravel asked, snickering at his own statement. Lobster gave a friendly smile and nodded, "Sure." he allowed. Glow crawled onto the stone and settled herself between Silverscales and Starfruit, the tip of the NightWing's snout tipped down slightly.

Gravel, however, sat beside the rock, he dragged a cow to himself and started to chow down. Glow pulled dead and possibly dried lizards and snakes from her satchel and began eating too. "How did your classes go?" Silverscales asked, eyeing the dead snakes suspiciously, Glow saw Silverscales staring at the snakes and grabbed one to shove at her face. Lobster chuckled as Silverscales yelped and jumped to her feet, she batted Glow's claw away lightly with her tail and sat back down, huffing with a giggling Glow and a confused Starfruit behind her.

A chuckle came from Gravel too, "I gotta admit, science is fun." he admitted, "Apparently these birds called 'pigeons' usually walk away from approaching dragons because flying takes up a lot of energy and we ain't worth it."

"Oh we'll be worth it when we eat it." Silverscales joked, she right now had Glow pinned under an arm and Starfruit was trying to free Glow, with a smirk, Silverscales lifted her arm and let Glow stumble back. Lobster smirked too, "Maybe we can hunt one down someday." he said.

The bright coloured figure of Blizzard came bustling into the prey room, he immediately spotted Glow and bounded over to her, "Hey Glow!" he greeted. He shifted his gaze to the rest of the group, "Oh, and hey guys." he added. Half of the group waved while the other half greeted Blizzard back, "Welcome to out lunch group, either have some fruits or have some dry reptiles." Lobster joked, he grinned at his own statement.

Blizzard laughed, it was like a hearty sounding roar. "I think I'll have some fruits, I've always wanted to try some." he said, he picked up some blueberries and began to pop them into his snout. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you sound like you get very happy whenever Glow's around." Starfruit noted, raising an eye crest at Blizzard, who smiled brighter. "Yup! She's like a sister to me, we met when I was on an errand." he explained between a mouthful of blueberries, he patted Glow's head, but his talons were coated in the berries' juice.

"Eww!" Glow whined, she touched her crest and her talons came back with lots of blue juice, she frowned and shook the juice off as Blizzard started to laugh. But he flinched and his smile was washed away, he dropped his berries and brought his clean claw up to his bandaged wound. "Ow..." he mumbled, "I guess I shouldn't laugh that much."

Glow's frown was replaced with a worried look, she patted Blizzard's claw in sympathy. "Maybe not." Gravel agreed.

Lobster was about to ask Blizzard a question when suddenly, Falcon appeared behind Silverscales and Blizzard. The two dragonets turned and yelped to see the large SkyWing behind them, Lobster glanced to his side and saw that Gravel looked like he was making himself small, but Falcon seemed to pay them no heed. "All of you, follow me." Falcon requested, he didn't sound rude, in fact, he was quite serious. "Why? What's wrong?" Starfruit questioned, looking rather skeptical.

"Please, it's important. I don't know who else to look for, I didn't see any adult dragons around when I saw the scene. And there's someone following me, I couldn't sprint around to find an adult, this was the nearest place. Please, I don't have anyone else to go to but you guys. Come with me and help me investigate." Falcon pleaded, now he sounded slightly desperate, and Lobster's curiosity has been piqued. He stood and hopped down the stone, his necklace made soft jingling sounds as he landed, "Alright, lead the way." he said.

Lobster glanced behind him and saw Silverscales and Starfruit stand too, and after them, the other three were convinced to follow and stood as well. Falcon nodded and gestured for the winglet to follow him, they left the room together and headed deeper into Jade Mountain Academy. "Would you mind filling in some blanks?" Lobster questioned, he struggled to keep in pace with Falcon, for he was about twice his size.

Falcon spared Lobster a glance, "I got lost when finding the Prey Room, I wandered too far back and passes the room without knowing it." he explained. "Then I heard a shriek, at first, I wanted to turn and run right there and then, but my curiosity got the best of me and I went to take a look at what made the noise.

"It came from an empty room, and it was messy when I looked inside. I would've gone in myself, but there was someone there, I couldn't see them, but I knew they were waiting. So I left, but I realized the figure was copying my pace. I walked faster, they walked the same speed, I walked slower, they copied. If I stopped, they would still approach me, but slowly.

"So I trotted, I tried to act as if I wasn't aware of the situation. When I saw the Prey Room and was near it, the figure went away. I think it wanted to catch me alone." It was clear that, Falcon had finished his story, so Lobster didn't push for any further information.

Falcon abruptly stopped, almost causing Glow and Starfruit to bump into him, luckily Glow pulled on Starfruit's tail, but the little RainWing wasn't happy about it. "What is it?" Lobster asked in a whisper, he watched as Falcon sneak a peek into a room, after awhile, the SkyWing turned to Lobster and gestured for him and the winglet to look inside.

Lobster stepped around Falcon and gasped, he jaw hung as low as it could and his pupils shrank. "What?" Silverscales inquired, Lobster felt the presence of his winglet as they looked into the room, everyone gasped.

In the room, several corpses decorated to floor, blood had been splattered on the wall and trails were drawn on the ground like rivers. Lobster turned and saw a NightWing without its head, he gagged and backed up slightly, but no matter which direction he looked in the room, there were body parts. Lobster turned to Falcon, who was cringing at the sight.

Lobster turned back to the gore painted room, he shook his head and backed away. He looked at his friends, who were all either gaping or having the look of trauma in their eyes, Lobster turned to Falcon, "We need to find an adult. Now."


	7. Chapter 6 (Under rewrite)

(I do not own Wings Of Fire.)

Clay stared with a stricken look at the scene before him. Lobster had left his friends, but taking Silverscales with him, to go find Clay, who they have forgotten about during Falcon's plea. Clay had immediately became concerned and took off with Lobster in the lead and Silverscales off to find his friends.

Right now, Lobster and his winglet, excluding Silverscales, were now huddled at one side. Lobster glanced around, he saw that Starfruit had ducked under his wing, Blizzard had his tail wrapped around Glow protectively, and Gravel was picking at his talons. ' _So much for a first day at school..._ ' Lobster thought, rubbing a pearl on his necklace, he heard a clamor of footsteps coming and looked up.

Silverscales had four dragon on her trail, Lobster immediately recognized Glory and his big sister, Tsunami, but it took him awhile to realize that the other two were Sunny and Starflight. ' _The Dragonets of Destiny! Or at least, the former Dragonets of Destiny_.' Lobster thought, Clay turned to his friends as they approached, and Silverscales changed course to run towards her winglet. She came to a halt near Lobster and sat next to him, out of breath.

"You don't look very well." Lobster noted, without sarcasm of course. Silverscales exhaled heavily and a small spurt of flame came out from her snout, the flame was oddly silver. "You think?" she asked sarcastically, her breathing leveled itself and she breathed a sigh of relief, "Geez, they were all over the place, I'll just lucky Queen Glory hadn't took off to the rainforest yet." she explained.

No one else said anything as they watched the five dragons whisper among themselves before entering the room, a gasp could be heard,and a gag sounded, both sounds came from different dragons. "Who do you think did it?" Starfruit asked, turning to look at Lobster, who sighed. "That's very hard to say." he replied, tapping his chin, "There aren't many dragons in this school, but are many dragonets."

"But it was a dragon who was stalking me." Falcon chimed in, "The dragon was rather large, I could hear their footsteps, soft, but loud enough for me to hear if I didn't make a sound."

"Did you manage to see the silhouette from the corner of your vision?" Blizzard questioned, leaning forward with his ears perked up, showing that Falcon had his full attention. "I could, but the dragon always slipped away, as if they knew I was trying to peek at their shape." Falcon replied, tilting his head as he explained.

"What did you manage to see?"

"Only the tip of a rather bulky tail."

"You said you heard the dragon's footsteps as it walked?"

"And failed to muffle it."

"It ran when you neared the Prey Room right?"

"Yep."

"Did you see it in enter another room?"

"No. I think they actually went deeper into the academy. But I don't think that's possible, this cave doesn't go in that far. And why in Pyrrhia are you asking me all these?"

Lobster cleared his throat before Blizzard could bombard Falcon with more questions, causing them to turn their attention to him, "Look, as much as curiosity getting the better of us, this is not our business. We should leave this to the adults, we're just dragonets." Lobster explained. His head was low and his glanced at his friends as he spoke, most seemed to agree with him, but Blizzard was tapping his chin in consideration.

"Dragonets." Everyone turned, Sunny has left the cave, and her face looked somber. "Go back to your classes, my friends and I will handle this now." Sunny instructed, Lobster was the first to nod and stand. He nudged Starfruit and Silverscales with his tail before walking away, "Come on guys, like I said, this is not our business." he called. Sunny watched as the dragonets stood and left, one by one.

Blizzard was the last to follow though, and Lobster noticed this, he turned and saw the IceWing looking at the cave that he knew was slick with gore, then he looked deeper into the corridor he was in. "Blizz!" Glow called, at the mention of his nickname, Blizzard turned and quickly followed. He covered the distance in a few leaps and was soon walking alongside his winglet, Lobster raised an eye crest at Blizzard, but he didn't seem to notice.

' _Ah well. I guess that's just him_.' Lobster shrugged off his suspicion and concentrated on the day ahead of him.

The day went on without further incident, though Lobster swore that there should be more dragonets in his classes, he was careful too. Lobster either walked with the crowds, or turned to look behind whenever he was alone, if there was no one, he would sprint.

Lobster was leaving his last class of the day when he saw Silverscales, she looked very worried and afraid, Lobster approached her. "Silver, what's wrong?" Lobster asked, using the nickname he gave her after loving with her for a few weeks. Silverscales turned her head toward his direction, "Oh. Hey Lobster," she greeted, "I'm worried, I left Starfruit because we had different classes, and now that I know there's a murderer running loose. I'm just afraid that Starfruit might get lost or something and..."

Lobster titled his head with a look of sympathy, he placed a claw on Silverscales' shoulder, causing her to look at him with slight surprise. "Starfruit is tougher than you know, I'm sure she'll be fine." Lobster assured, he threw in a small smile in attempt to reassure his friend. It worked, a little.

Silverscales gasped when she spotted someone in the crowd, Lobster turned and saw Starfruit walking with the flow of the crowd. "Star! Over here!" Lobster called, he waved his claw, but then realized his said friend was blind and quickly withdrew his limb. Starfruit somehow heard him over the noise and snapped her head towards him, she carefully made her way through the crowd and popped out of the edge, she stumbled a little and slithered towards her friends.

"Lobster? Is Silverscales with you?" Starfruit asked, reaching a claw out to grasp at something. "I'm here." the reply came, Silverscales dipped her head and Starfruit's claw landed on it. Lobster looked on as Starfruit smiled, "Alright, I don't know about you girls but I am tired from running around today, what do you say we find our sleeping caves and catch up on today's lessons?" he suggested as he stood.

He heard Silverscales gasp and turned just in time to see her smack her face, "What? Was there a bee?" Lobster asked, half-jokingly. The end of Silverscales' snout tipped up a bit, she dragged her claw down her face but left now scratches, "I forgot to tell you, but... Starfruit isn't our clawmate..." she mumbled. Lobster showed bewilderment and confusion on his face, he stepped a little closer to Silverscales, "Then who is?" he asked.

"Lucky for you guys, us." Lobster jumped and turned his head, only to come snout-to-snout with Falcon, Gravel peeked over his shoulder and waved. Lobster swallowed the lump in his throat, "Wonderful..." he mumbled. Silverscales hugged Starfruit protectively, "But what if she needs me? I won't be there to help her." she said.

Lobster rolled his eyes, ' _Here we go again_.' he thought. "You can relax Silverscales, she's got us." Gravel assured, his expression told that he knew that the argument wasn't going to end there and then. "But she might get cold!" Silverscales worried, she was clearly finding excuses to keep Starfruit near her, and the tiny RainWing looked like she knew this was going to happen.

"Silver, I'm very sure Falcon and Gravel will keep her safe." Lobster tried to assure, but Silverscales seemed adamant on protecting Starfruit. "And the mystery dragon?" she asked, she voice dropping low to make sure no other dragonets will hear her, "They only attack dragonets who are alone." Falcon informed.

"You don't know that." Silverscales pointed out. Falcon showed a hunt of surprise on his face, but he quickly covered it up with his neutral expression, "Maybe I don't, but I can confirm that no one is stupid enough to enter a cave with two large dragons and slaughter them although they can can kill you easily." he asserted.

Gravel looked like he hadn't expected Falcon to call him big and strong, a hint of a blush appeared. Lobster hummed in amusement at the sight and turned back to Silverscales, he walked up to her and placed a claw on her shoulder, "Silverscales, you can trust these dragonets, they're from our winglet." he said. Silverscales' ears drooped and she glanced at the two large dragons staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"Silver." Starfruit called, she looked up and smiled at Silverscales, "It's okay, Falcon and Gravel will protect me, I'm sure of it." she said. Wiggling out of Silverscales's grasp, she twinned her tail with the NightWing's. "Besides, I can hear anything coming from a dozen wingbeats away, even in my sleep."

Lobster knows Starfruit was over exaggerating, Silverscales did too, but she sighed in defeat. "Okay." she mumbled, "But be safe alright?"

Starfruit nodded with a smile, she turned as Gravel swung his tail around for her to grab. "See you two tomorrow." Gravel bid, he turned and led the way to the cave he and his clawmates stayed in, Falcon took the rear. "Wait, what about Blizzard and Glow?" Lobster called after the three, with only a glance, Gravel replied, "They're clawmates! They'll be fine."

Lobster titled his head, he looked at Silverscales and saw her staring after Starfruit, "Oh come one Silver. Star's going to be fine." Lobster said, brushing his wing against hers. Silverscales nodded, distracted, but she turned to Lobster with a smile. "I hope you know where out cave is." she teased, raising an eye crest at Lobster.

The SeaWing laughed, "Ha! You think I would forget?" he asked, he maintained an expression of mock disdain as he walked down the hallway, having the laughing Silverscales follow him.

When Lobster and Silverscales going their cave, the sun had set and their clawmates were already sleeping. Another SeaWing was sleeping in the small pond in a smaller cave in the cave, bubbles floated to the surface as she snored. A SkyWing was sleeping on what seemed like a self heating stone, she snored too, but softly.

Lobster turned to Silverscales and flashed his markings dimly, Silverscales nodded, the two entered the cave silently. Lobster gestured for Silverscales to take the hammock at one corner, and he went to lie down on a patch of moss, water trickled from the wall and got lost in the moss. As Lobster took his satchel off, he felt the necklace he wore snag against the strap, he grunted and untangled the two accessories.

Turning, Lobster saw Silverscales staring at him, he suddenly felt his face heat up, if his markings showed him blushing, they must be glowing bright right now. Silverscales giggled softly, "Goodnight Lobby." she bid between giggles. She turned in the hammock and Lobster could only see the tips of her wings. His face still felt hot, he quickly buried his snout in the patch of moss, "Goodnight Silly." he mumbled.


	8. Chapter 7 (Under rewrite)

(I do not own Wings of Fire.)

 _Lobster glanced at the NightWing guard before him, then he looked back at Silverscales and Queen Glory. Silverscales gestured to the NightWing, who was patiently and nonchalantly waiting._

 _With a wary shuffle, Lobster walked to the NightWing's side, "Make sure he doesn't get lost Deathbringer." Glory cautioned, "I don't want Tsunami's mother to come screaming into the kingdom, be it RainWing or NightWing."_ _Deathbringer out on his smug smile, "What's this? My own girlfriend doesn't even believe in me. How saddening." he dramatically but sarcastically joked, holding his arm over his head to make it even more dramatic. Glory rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, "Why do I love you?" she mumbled._

 _"Because I'm the most handsomest, most hardworking and the most smartest NightWing you will ever fjnd." Deathbringer boasted without hesitation, he threw a grin at Glory, and Lobster could've sworn that the RainWing queen blushed. "Just take him home already." Glory said, blocking her face with one wing and gesturing for Deathbringer to go with the other._

 _Deathbringer looked satisfied, he chuckled as he turned and gestured for Lobster to follow him. "Come on Your Highness, let's go." Deathbringer called, Lobster ran after the NightWing, and before he took off, he glanced back one last time._ _The sunlight made Deathbringer look more detailed, his black scales seemed to absorb the heat, whereas Lobster's scales reflected the light._

 _"Bay of A Thousand Scales, here we come." Deathbringer said._

...

Lobster awoke to a soft pitter-patter, he heard the snores of Silverscales from the other side, the mumblings of the SkyWing, and the pop of bubbles that came from the small pond. But there was another sound, the scraping of talons against the floor. ' _Wha-?!_ ' Lobster thought, he immediately raised his head and his fins raised in alarm, his gills flared and his pupil shrank as he got into a crouch.

His night vision helped him to see, but only in black and white now. ' _Who's there?_ ' Lobster wondered, his ears flicked as he heard the footsteps again. A dragon passed by the cave. Lobster stiffled a gasp, he felt every instinct of his tell him to crawl into a corner to hide, but curiosity peaked as well. ' _Is it the killer?_ ' Lobster looked at Silverscales, who was still snoring away.

Ever so slowly, Lobster inched towards the sleeping NightWing, careful not to make any noise with his talons. Lobster shook the hammock, "Psst. Silver, wake up." he whispered urgently. Silverscales only mumbled in her sleep and turned away from Lobster, he scowled slightly and shook harder, "Silver. Silverscales wake up." he called again.

"Five more minutes Starfruit... It's not a school day..." Silverscales grumbled, her tail flicking in annoyance. Lobster grabbed onto the hammock and stood on his hind legs, "Silverscales!" he whisper-shouted. With a sigh of frustration, Silverscales woke up and turned to Lobster, "Lobster?" she sleepily said. She yawned and rubbed an eye, "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Lobster replied, he looked out the cave for a bit and turned back to Silverscales, "But keep it down, there's someone roaming the halls." he informed. Silverscales blinked away her sleepiness, alertness crawling to her face, "Who?" she whispered, picking up the tension of the situation quick. Lobster shook his head, "I don't know..." he repeated, "But my curiosity is getting the best of me, come on."

Lobster slink away from the hammock and towards the cave entrance, he heard rustling behind him as Silverscales clumsily dismounted the hammock, he soon felt her presence beside him. "Try to be as quiet as possible." Lobster adviced, he glanced at Silverscales and saw her nod, "But I can't see." she whispered.

As a reply, two markings on Lobster's snout glowed softly, it was bright enough for Silverscales to see, but the light didn't reach far. "Let's go." Lobster said, he followed the path the dragon from before took, and he could hear the footsteps echoing through the halls, but it was barely audible.

Lobster swallowed the lump in his throat, the snored of other dragonets from different caves rang though the halls, but the footsteps were still loud and clear in Lobster's ears. He turned at the first corner, towards where the footsteps were louder, leaving the sleeping caves behind him and Silverscales.

Soon, the snores died down, and the only noise was Lobster and Silverscales' breathing, the crickets that somehow came into Jade Mountain Academy, and the footsteps of the mystery dragon. Lobster wasn't sure whether to be envious of Silverscales' lack of ability to see in the dark, or to be grateful for his night vision. He saw everything in black and white, almost everything looked like it was made of shadows. But when he imagined how Silverscales must be seeing things, he knew she could see no further than her snout.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. This caused Lobster to halt, and Silverscales almost walked pass him, she quickly took her place beside him again, but this time under his wing. Lobster shut off his lights, he glanced around him and realized that he and Silverscales had passed the Prey Room, now there were less caves, each spaced further than the other.

Lobster felt Silverscales tremble, he would ask her to go back, but there was no way she could see in the dark. Yet alone make her way back to the sleeping cave. And knowing Silverscales, she would never leave him no matter how scared she is.

Having no choice but to turn back, Lobster continued ahead, he made sure his tail brushed against Silverscales', and his wing was draped over her at all times. ' _This is stupid. We're both gonna die if it is the killer_.' Lobster thought, he felt his fins rising again like his fear. What's worst, he and Silverscales were light coloured, and two light coloured dragonets could easily be seen in the dark.

Lobster heard a noise coming from the far end of the hall, it was the sound of tapping. ' _Tapping? Some sort of code?_ ' Lobster wondered, he and Silverscales walked to the far end of the hall, the tapping becoming more louder as they approached.

Soon, Lobster saw a shadow at the dead end of the hallway, it was tapping the wall at the edges, as if looking for something. And a larger figure was silently approaching the smaller one, already crouching and ready to pounce.

Without thinking, Lobster threw his wings open as he bristled, he flared his markings as bright as he could and yelled. "HEY!" he screamed, he was temporarily blinded as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. He dimmed his markings slightly and saw the built figure's tail slither into a nearby cave. The shadow at the end of the hall, now with their identity exposed, stared at Lobster and Silverscales with pure shock.

"Blizzard?!" Lobster exclaimed, he glanced to his side and saw Silverscales blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the current brightness. Blizzard seemed at a loss for words, Lobster nudged Silverscales and marched toward Blizzard, the NightWing quickly followed him. "What were you doing out here?! You almost got killed!" Lobster whispered loudly, he looked up at the bigger dragonet, doing his best to look mad beyond belief when he really was just relieved that the IceWing was safe.

Blizzard shushed Lobster and leaned forward as he placed a talon in front his snout, "Hush! The rest might hear you!" he whispered, this made Lobster stare at Blizzard in shock in replacement of his fake anger. "Others?" Silverscales echoed, looking as confused as Lobster.

After a brief look around, Blizzard leaned closer to Lobster and Silverscales, "I found out something when I inspected the bodies a few moments ago." he said. Lobster made a soft sound of disbelief, "You inspected the bodies?! The dead dragonets?!" he asked, almost raising his voice beyond whisper-shouting, "I thought I told you that they were none of our business! That we should let the adults handle it instead."

"Shush shush!" Blizzard harshly shushed, grabbing Lobster's snout firmly in one of his claws. Lobster saw Silverscales bristle, but he calmed her down with a brush of his wing. Blizzard flinched from the injury on his cheek, he glared at Lobster. "Listen to me," Blizzard said, "The bodies in the cave where dragged there when the dragonets were still alive, some of them were beginning to stiffen. And the maximum number of dragonets killed at the same time was at least three, but mostly two or one, some killed not long after the other. And I have a theory.

"There are more than one killer. I believe there are two."

Silverscales whimpered, it was bad enough that they saw one of the killers, but two? After Blizzard released his hold on Lobster's snout, Lobster took a quick glance around, no one was with them. "Two?" Lobster repeated, looking at Blizzard, "How are you so sure?" he asked.

"I'll explain it tomorrow," Blizzard replied, "I wanted to see if I could find out where the killer was hiding, but it seems that this mystery dragon, or dragons, don't sleep."

Lobster turned as Blizzard headed back towards the other caves, the IceWing was reaching out and using the walls as a guide, now Lobster knew where the talon scrapping noises came from. With a small sigh of frustration, Lobster turned and went after Blizzard, Silverscales quickly tailed him.

"You're hopeless in the dark." Lobster commented once he was next to Blizzard, he shone his markings brighter so his friends could see further than their own snouts. "Show off." Blizzard grumbled.

Lobster glanced behind him, his whole winglet, excluding Blizzard and Glow, was following him to Blizzard and Glow's cave, as the IceWing had requested. ' _Call our whole winglet to meet here before class. I have something they need to know_.' Blizzard's voice rang through Lobster's head, the SeaWing inwardly sighed, ' _I guess this is our business now_.' he thought.

Blizzard and Glow were whispering to each other when Lobster poked his head through the cave's entrance, "Alright, I've got the winglet." Lobster informed, the two dragonets in the cave immediately stopped mumbling. Lobster raised an eye crest at them, "May we come in?" he asked.

Glow gestured for the group to enter while Blizzard went over to a corner and retrieved a scroll from a small satchel, no doubt it was Glow's. As everyone settled down in the cave, Blizzard unfurled the scroll and had it roll to its end, the wood at the end of the scroll almost hit Gravel's talons, the MudWing was sitting across from Blizzard.

"Okay, short summary of what's happening." Blizzard began, "Last night, I went to investigate the crime scene again and came to the conclusion that there may be more than one killer."

Half of the winglet gasped, "How many?" Falcon hissed, Blizzard scowled, "About two." he mumbled. He shook his head as if he was daydreaming and shoved the end of the scroll he was holding at Falcon's face, the large SkyWing snorted and grabbed the scroll, he peered at it. "But that's not the thing I wanted to talk about, the thing is, I think Jade Mountain Academy goes in deeper into this mountain than we night have thought." Blizzard explained, he pointed at the scroll, "I managed to sneak this out with a mystery scroll from the library, it's a layout of Jade Mountain Academy."

Pathways that looked like a maze in first glance covered almost the whole scroll, there were small symbols of three footprints going either up or down at several areas. Lobster lifted the middle of the scroll up to get a closer look, "These footprints... I think they'd saying which pathway leads higher or lower into this academy." he theorized, he then tapped on a large symbol that looked like a boulder, "This must mean a cave in or something similar."

Blizzard nodded thoughtfully, "You're right." he agreed. He gestured to the area beyond the boulder symbol, "When the Dragonets- or rather, Dragons of Destiny, sent us back, I took one last look at the hallway and realized that the dead end looked out of place. Like it was dragonmade." he ranted, "I tried to find some sort of lever or button or something to make the dead end open, but a mishap happened and I had to return."

Lobster was silently grateful that Blizzard didn't mention him and Silverscales catching the mystery dragon off guard, Starfruit would freak, and the rest of the winglet might too, and they may all want to find this dragon. ' _I can't let that happen.' Lobster thought, 'After this, I need to tell one of the adults. They can find this dragon faster than us, this whole thing isn't exactly hatchling's play._ '

The winglet disbanded and quickly headed towards their class. Blizzard and Gravel left first, then Glow, then Falcon and Silverscales, and finally, Lobster and Starfruit.

Lobster bid Starfruit a 'See you soon.' before entering his class, and his ears were immediately assaulted. ' _What in Queen Coral's talons is going on?_ ' Lobster thought, he was sure that he was a little late for class, why was it so noisy?

Looking at the front of the class, Lobster saw that the teacher was asleep on her pedestal, snoring away like nobody's business. Lobster didn't want to wake the adult SandWing, he knows that their tails can do scary things, and he doesn't want to be scratched by accident.

So instead, Lobster sat near the exit of the cave, he rested his head on a claw and watched as dragonets of all tribes chatted and played. ' _Two periods... I can't believe this..._ ' Lobster thought, he turned to scan the class, but a sudden whoosh of wind and the sound of rapid footsteps brought his attention back to the hallway outside. ' _Blizzard?_ ' Lobster wondered, ' _But I thought he went to history class. Unless... Starfruit!_ '

Lobster's worry peaked, he knew Starfruit still had trouble navigating around the academy, but she had refused his help and stubbornly wanted to try finding her classes on her own. ' _She's probably in class... But I need to make sure_.' Lobster thought, he looked at the SandWing in front of the classroom. Still sleeping and snoring away. Lobster glanced around the room, everyone had their attention elsewhere. Quickly and silently, Lobster slipped away from his place and left the class.

' _Good thing Silver asked Star for her timetable_.' Lobster thought, he turned right and started to run down the hallway, he could tell dragonets looked out when he ran pass the caves, but all he cared about was making sure Starfruit was okay, and that the dragon who passed by wasn't the murderer.

He reached Starfruit's class, the science cave, and he looked inside. Dragonets were making sounds of awe and fear as the dragon in front of the class showed them liquids and metal reacting to each other, but Lobster couldn't see Starfruit anywhere. ' _No. No no no no no no no!_ ' Lobster panicked, he quickly ran further into the hallway, ' _I need to find her!_ '

Lobster ran deeper into the mountain, soon, he was approaching the Prey Room. And Starfruit's scream echoed through the hallway.


	9. Chapter 8 (Under rewrite)

(I do not own Wings of Fire.)

"STARFRUIT!" Lobster screamed, he changed from sprinting to leaping distances, flapping to make himself go faster. Another scream filled the air, a scream of pain, but it wasn't Starfruit's. "STARFRUIT!" Lobster called again, he barely managed to stop when he reached the cave the scream came from, he left claw marks on the floor with the rest of the marks leading into the cave.

Inside the cave, a large dragon wearing a cloak over armor was clawing at their own chest, a terrified Starfruit was huddled against a corner of the cave. Her scales were all shades of light green with white sparking up every now and then. The mystery dragon snarled at Starfruit and raised a claw to dispose of her, but Lobster leapt with a scream and landed on the dragon's back just as they turned.

Lobster latched onto the armor underneath the cloak, his talons managed to find footholds and he tore the cloak as he did his best to hold onto the dragon. Lobster released a loud noise from his throat and leapt at the dragon's face, the dragon exclaimed in shock and pain as Lobster's fish hook talons gripped onto the exposed parts of their face, the helmet they wore was coming loose.

The dragon stumbled and swung their head, screaming as they tried to dislodge Lobster from their face, they succeeded. Lobster cried out in pain as his back slammed against the wall, he fell onto a corpse and slid onto the ground on his side, he was silently grateful for the dead dragonet's body cushioning his fall.

Lobster flipped onto his legs and turned to the mystery dragon in a crouching stance, he stared at the dragon wide eyed when they turned to him. One eye was closed from Lobster's talon making contact with it, the other was barely open from a scratch he dealt. With a loud snarl, the dragon lunged at Lobster, their only eye widening despite the injury.

With an exclamation, Lobster ducked and leapt under the dragon as it flew at him, he spun just as the dragon crashed against the wall, they had turned to their side and grunted as they hit the wall. The armor they wore made a loud ringing noise, but Lobster could barely hear the noise through the blood pounding in his ears, he made the same loud noise from before from his throat and leapt at the dragon while they were still dazed.

Lobster slammed the dragon against the walls again, they screamed and cried as Lobster found exposed parts between the armor and scratched and bit at them.

Blood dripped from the wounds, and they coated Lobster's claws, face, teeth and the front part of his body.

The dragon screamed in rage, hurt pride in their voice, having enough of a little dragonet injuring it. Lobster yelped when he was yanked off the dragon's back, he was hurled at a wall, and before he had time to recover, the dragon grabbed his throat and threw him again. Lobster cried as he hit the wall, his gills felt clogged, and he realized blood was dripping down his neck.

A cry of rage came from the mystery dragon, they charged at Lobster as he shakingly stood, they rammed their head against Lobster's side and slammed him against the wall, drawing out a scream of pain.

Lobster, out of panic, twisted and scratched the top of the mystery dragon's head, but he barely left any scratches on the helmet. The dragon reared and swiped at Lobster, raking a scratch wound over the right of Lobster's snout, now his snout was filled with his blood too. Lobster screeched and clumsily scratched at the dragon again, his talons cut the straps of their helmet, but it fall yet.

The dragon grunted, aware that their helmet could fall off any moment, they backed up and pulled their hood over their head. This gave Lobster space to spin, and as soon as she hit the ground, that's exactly what he did.

Lobster spun and whacked the dragon across the face with his mighty tail, hitting the missing eye at its socket. The dragon roared and stumbled sideways, Lobster could just ran to Starfruit, the dragon was in bad condition, and they surely would not want to risk fighting again. But the adrenaline rushing through Lobster was stubborn, Lobster yelled and pounced on the dragon, tearing at the cloak, the armor and its straps, and at the exposed parts of the body.

The mystery dragon shrieked and bucked, they tried to grab Lobster, but they only managed to get away with scratches and bites. Lobster continued for who knows how long, and suddenly, a sharp pain jolted through his right hindleg. He cried out as he was pulled off the dragon's back and swung towards a couple of corpses, he crashed into one of the body's spines, IceWing spines. And beside it, a NightWing's horn made contact with Lobster's left thigh.

Lobster distanced himself from the corpses when he fell to the ground, everything burned, and blood blocked his view, his head throbbed and stung just like his wounds. His vision started to blur as his strength left him.

"STOP IT!" Starfruit screamed, she leapt out from her corner and was upon the mystery dragon. Lobster was brought back to reality by surprise, he realized that he was so caught up in the fight, he momentarily forgot about Starfruit. But why didn't he see the bright colours of her scales?

Lobster closed an eye as he watched, blood flowed down over it. Starfruit yanked off the helmet of the mystery dragon and it dropped to the ground, the dragon was panicking as Starfruit clung onto their face, they crushed the helmet. Starfruit unhinged her jaw completely, looking like a snake. The red scales, the black spots, and the different green patches only added to the look.

Venom shot out from Starfruit's fangs, landing on the ugly eye wound Lobster left behind. The dragon screeched, they swung their head and sent Starfruit flying towards a wall. Starfruit cried out as she hit the wall, she landed on another corpse. The dragon turned towards her in fury, screaming in pain of the wound and their broken pride.

"STAR!" Lobster called out, despite the pain, Lobster flared his gills and fins, he spread his wings and flashed his markings as bright as he could, closing his eyes as he did. Lobster heard the dragon cry out, then the sound of fading footsteps. Lobster didn't shut off his lights until his head hurt.

His lights dimmed greatly, and his vision had red spots dancing across it. He collapsed to his side, his breathing uneven and heavy. The last thing Lobster heard before he fell into a void was Starfruit's cry, and Clay's voice.

...

 _The SeaWing guards at the castle's entrance were relieved to see Lobster when he returned with Deathbringer, they sighed as if they had the world's burden in their lungs. One of them welcomed Lobster back to the castle, but neither of the guards asked Lobster of his reason to have gone missing, and he was grateful that he didn't._ _When Lobster entered the castle, he realized that Deathbringer wasn't following him, he turned back and saw the NightWing waiting at the entrance. Lobster stopped, "Aren't you coming?" he asked, "I'm sure my mother would like to meet you."_ _Deathbringer shrugged, he gave Lobster his signature smug smile, "I'm sure your mother would love to meet me and see how handsome I am." he joked, winking. "But I think Glory would be jealous if I did stay." he said, chuckling to himself as if he was imagining the scene._ _Lobster realized that he actually wanted Deathbringer to accompany him into the castle, as if he were afraid of meeting his mother alone. Deathbringer must have noticed this, for he said, "But if it makes you feel better, I'll wait out here until someone tells me you're fine. I'm sure the guards won't mind, right?"_ _The guards were already eyeing Deathbringer warily, still unsure about NightWings apparently. Lobster looked down the hall, then he looked back at Deathbringer, the adult nodded._ _With a deep breath, Lobster turned and went to find his mother, he heard the gates close behind him, plunging him into uncomfortable silence. 'Maybe she's in the library.' Lobster thought, he changed his path to the library, but he was stopped when an older SeaWing appeared. Lobster yelped as he almost bumped into Turtle._ _"Lobster!" Turtle exclaimed, he leapt forward and hugged the dragonet, who exclaimed in shock. "I was so worried about you! And Anemone, Tsunami, Auklet, all of us!" Turtle said, holding Lobster in front of him by his shoulders, looking as if Lobster would disappear any second. Turtle's sentence rose Lobster's hope, "Where did you go?" Turtle asked._ _Lobster shook his head, "Nowhere dangerous." he replied. He stopped Turtle before he could speak, "But that's not important." Lobster said, "Where's mother?"_ _Turtle looked unsure, but he pointed down the hallway Lobster wanted to turn into, "In the library, writing her latest scroll." Turtle directed. Lobster thanked his older brother and ran down the hallway, but as he passed Turtle, he saw a look that meant Turtle knew what was going to happen. But Lobster ignored the look and ran to the library._ _Like Turtle had said, Queen Coral was writing a scroll in the library, her face was creased with concern and focus as she wrote. "Mother!" Lobster called, he ran up to his mother and hugged her as she looked up from her scroll, "Oh!" Queen Coral exclaimed. Lobster looked up at her confused face, "It's good to see you again mother!." he said. But this only made Queen Coral more confused, "What's this all the sudden? Is there a special occasion for you to hug me?" she questioned._ _Now it was Lobster's turn to look confused, he broke the hug and stepped back from the queen. "What do you mean?" Lobster asked, "I was gone since early morning. Didn't you notice?"_ _Queen Coral turned away from her scroll, "Gone?" she repeated, "Did you go somewhere?"_ _Realization hit Lobster like a charging MudWing, he remembered Turtle's look, the look of pity. This was why. It was because Queen Coral did not realize he was gone. Lobster stuttered before he spoke, his voice shaky, "Di- did I go somewhere?!" he shouted. "I went to the Rainforest Kingdom! Alone! Before the sun rose! How can you not notice?!"_ _Queen Coral looked taken aback by Lobster's scream, but before she could say anything, Lobster cut in. "I left so you would notice me! My absence! I left to see if you would do something to search for me!" he roared, "But apparently you didn't even notice if I was gone! You didn't notice me at all!" Now Lobster's voice was brittle, hiccups started to form._ _"Lobster I-" Queen Coral reached out to Lobster, but he swung about and whacked her claw away with his tail, drawing a gasp from his mother. "NO!" he screamed, "YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME! YOU NEVER WILL!" Lobster glared at his mother through tearing up eyes, "I should've stayed with the RainWings." he said._ _Lobster turned and bolted out of the library, freely crying now. He ran pass Turtle, who was running the opposite direction. "Lobster!" Lobster heard Turtle call, but he didn't slow down, he kept running and turned towards the doors. The guards stationed at either side looked surprised to see Lobster dashing towards them, wings mostly opened._ _"OPEN THE GATES!" Lobster commanded, his face glaring ahead with fury, the guards glanced at each other, unsure. "I SAID OPEN THE GATES!" Lobster hissed, this time, the guards didn't hesitate, they threw open the gates. Surprised exclaims came from the two guards outside, Lobster ran pass them and a confused Deathbringer._ _And as soon as Lobster hit sand, he flew, he flew back to the rainforest, to the RainWing village. "Your Highness!" Deathbringer called, but Lobster didn't look back, he did not want to. For if he did, he would only hurt more._

...

Everything was black. Lobster could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. He couldn't even control his body, but he felt light. ' _Am I dead?_ ' Lobster wondered, he tried to move forward, and he felt himself move, but he didn't feel his body stepping forward. "Silverscales?" Lobster called, turning as he surveyed the area.

No one was around, but Lobster refused to accept that he was alone. "Starfruit?" he called out, now he was pacing, or what he thought was pacing. No one replied, so Lobster called out for the rest of his winglet.

"Gravel?" Silence.

"Falcon?" Nada.

"Blizzard? Glow?" No reply.

Lobster started to panic, he turned in circles, whipping his vision around in hopes to see someone. "Deathbringer!" Lobster screamed, fear making its way into his voice. Like the other times, no one replied. Lobster called out again, for Glory, for his siblings, for the former Dragonets of Destiny. And lastly, his mother.

"MOTHER!" Lobster cried, he felt like tearing up, like sobbing. But no tears came, and no sobs came. "Anyone...?" Lobster whispered, halting his run in circles.

He floated in place, realizing that no one was in the void with him. He was all alone. "No one...?"

' _Why am I here?_ ' Lobster wondered, even his thoughts sounded like he was going to cry. ' _How did I get here?_ ' Lobster tried to remember what happened, he grasped a corner of his memories, but it slipped away from his talons. ' _I was fighting. I think I was fighting, or was I arguing?_ ' Lobster recalled, ' _Who was I with? A tiny dragonet? No... Okay, think back further. What was I doing before leaving class? Did I leave class?_ '

Lobster started to rack his brain for a hint of what had happened, but as he entered a door, he came back to the hallway. Each and every door disappeared, but Lobster was too focused on finding the right door, he didn't notice the others fading away behind him.

Soon, there were no doors. No more memories. Lobster was stuck in the hallway. ' _Wait..._ ' Lobster thought, he halted in his path and hovered there, confused. ' _What was I doing again?_ ' he silently asked himself, ' _Let's see... I was... Oh! What was I doing?!_ ' Lobster started to get frustrated, he tried to knock his own head, but realized he had no control over anything. He was just a floating being.

' _Come on! Think..._ ' Lobster stopped trying to hit himself, he looked down, ' _Wait. What's my name?_ ' he wondered. Lobster gasped aloud and paced in circles, ' _No! No no no no! I forgot my own name!_ ' he realized. ' _Did I? Wait, what was I thinking about? Something to identify someone right? No. Not that. Was I even doing anything?_ '

Ever so slowly, he got more lost, more confused, more panicky. "What was I doing? What was I trying to do? What am I doing?" he questioned himself, he made nervous noises as he spun in circles.

Then, there was a light behind him. He whipped around, squinting when his eyes hit the light. His eyes adjusted to the brightness, and his curiosity peaked. "He- hello?" he called, slowly going towards the light, it felt warm.

He was wary, but he felt the sudden urge to run towards the light. So he did.

He walked towards it, feeling as if he was reaching a claw out to touch it. As he neared, he felt warmer, the heat was comforting. The light was promising something, relief from his troubles. A place brighter than the void. A place of peace, happiness.

But he also heard something, the only noise that didn't come from him. He stopped in his tracks, turning about to see who was talking. No, crying. Someone was crying. ' _Who...?_ ' he wondered, glancing about, ' _From above?_ '

Indeed, the sound came from above him, he looked up, but saw nothing. Someone was calling him now, using a word he couldn't identify. " _Lo- er!_ " the voice called, " _Pl- se! W-! Up!_ "

' _Are they calling me?_ ' he wondered, ' _What are they saying?_ '

" _Lob- er!_ " the voice called again. The word was getting clearer, but something was interrupting, a barrier. As he noticed the barrier, the voice started to fade. "Wait! No!" he shouted, he tried to move pass the barrier, he clawed at it and tried to reach the other side. " _Lo-_ " the voice was fuzzy now, and he felt as if his ears were blocked.

"Stop! What are they saying?! Who are they calling?!" he yelled, clawing again and again at the barrier. "Please! I need to know!"

He smashed himself against the sound barrier, it didn't budge, so he tried again. And again, and again, and again. But each attempt got weaker. ' _Wait..._ ' he thought to himself, he felt as if he had thought or said that word to many times to count, or did he?

' _What was I doing?_ ' he wondered, he saw something bright from the corner of his eye and turned, the light. The light was reaching towards him, beckoning him to enter the light, to enter somewhere brighter than the void. He turned to go towards it, for the urge was strong. But another urge interrupted, the urge to move back.

" _Wa- e- p!_ " someone was calling, the sound broke through the barrier, but only briefly. He turned around, towards the sound barrier, he felt the light's annoyance and call, but he ignored it and went towards the barrier. Someone was calling him. He could feel it.

" _Lob- e-!_ " he heard, a hole opened up in the barrier, and he saw it. He charged towards if, reaching out as if to grab onto the edge of the hole and pull himself through. But the hole closed, and he crashed into the barrier. "Wait!" he shouted once he recovered, "Who are you?! Who are you calling?!"

The voice didn't reply, but it continues to call. He glanced around him, looking for an opening, a crack to slip through. " _Don- -ie!_ " A hole opened up, and he dashed towards it.

He stuck his imaginary claw through just as the hole closed, but it didn't close completely, the claw was there. Straining himself, he pushed at the edges of the hole until he could stick another claw through, once he did, he pushed and yanked. The hole grew larger, and larger. And finally, he pushed himself through.

As he left the light, the barrier dissolved into the void, gone. "Where are you?!" he hollered, twisting and turning around as he whipped hid head from side to side. "Where are you?!" he called again.

The voice answered him, " _Lobster! Wake up!_ " it said, it was a female. ' _Lobster? Who's Lo-_ ' The name sparked something in him, thoughts came flooding into his mind, as if the name was a key unlocking a vault stuffed full with treasure.

' _I'm Lobster!_ ' Lobster realized, ' _I'm the runaway prince of the SeaWings! Queen Coral's son! Brother of many!_ ' he announced in his mind, sounding prouder and prouder with each word. But the excitement went as soon as it came, ' _But what am I doing here?_ ' Lobster wondered.

" _You idiot! You didn't have to fight alone! Why didn't you call me?!_ " the voice cried, hiccups interrupted her sentence as she sobbed. ' _Fighting? I was fighting! Yes! With mystery dragon!_ ' Lobster thought, ' _But who was I protecting? Who did I want to call but didn't?_ '

Another voice joined, this time it was male, and he sounded angry. " _Come on you useless SeaWing! If your not going to live for yourself! You might as well live for Silverscales!_ " he yelled.

More memories flooded back into Lobster's head, he started to remember everything. "Silverscales?" he mumbled, he turned his snout upwards and began to call, "Silverscales!"

He felt blood pump through his entire being, he felt his neck, his legs, his wings, his body, and finally, his tail. "Silverscales! I'm right here!" Lobster called, "Silverscales!"

Lobster felt as if he was swimming now, and taking the opportunity, he pushed himself upwards and swam as fast and as hard as he could. "I'm coming Silver! Wait for me! I'm coming!" Lobster called, he kicked his legs and started to go towards the surface, there was no light, but Lobster could tell it was getting lighter.

A smile formed on Lobster's face as he swam, he reached a claw out, the surface was near. He could feel it, he could see it.

But his talon merely scrapped the top when somthing grabbed his leg and yanked him down. "NO!" he screamed, he turned and saw the light tugging at him, tendrils had reached out from the core to grab him. "Let go!" Lobster commanded, he used the voice of a king, but the light only pulled him down further.

"Let me go! I need to see Silverscales! She needs to see me alive!" Lobster said, he reached down to tug at the tendril, but another shot up and wrapped around his claw, pulling him down further. "NO!" he screamed, he started to flap his wings, trying to pull away from the tendrils, but they had an iron grip. "LET GO! I NEED TO SEE SILVERSCALES! I NEED HER!" Lobster roared, but his attempts to pull away were futile, and his struggle increased as he was pulled towards the light.

"NO!" Lobster roared again, he felt his control over his own body dissolve, he was losing. "LET ME GO! I WILL NOT GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Lobster cried, he snarled and shook his head as he felt his mind dissolving back into the lightness, the emptiness. "I WILL NOT DIE!" Lobster asserted, he used what control he had left over his wings and pulled himself away from the blinding light. He tugged one of his claws lose and reached out to the surface, "I WANT TO LIVE!" he screamed.

Lobster grabbed onto something, something solid, and warm. It was smaller than Lobster's own claw, but he depended on it. He pulled himself up, using the claw as leverage, and it pulled him up.

Higher and higher Lobster went, until the light broke its hold on him, until he felt like he was whole again. He pushed himself out of the void, and he broke to the surface.


	10. Chapter 9 (Under rewrite)

(I do not own Wings of Fire.)

Lobster groaned as he came back to consciousness, he cracked his eyes open, the scene before him was blurry at first, but it all became sharp and clear after a few blinks. His talons gripped the moss bed below him, his whole body burned, but not as badly as he had expected.

' _Wait. Moss?_ ' Lobster realized, he gingerly lifted his head and looked at what he was lying on, it was a fresh moss patch large enough to fit an adult dragon. ' _Huh._ ' Lobster thought, he released his harsh grip on the moss and relaxed slightly. ' _Where am I?_ ' he wondered, he turned his head and glanced around the room.

The cave Lobster was in was a medical room, at least that was what Lobster thought it looked like. There were several moss bed and ledges in the cave, and there was a shelf carved into one of the walls, medical supplies like cactus milk and bandages were arranged neatly on it. ' _How did I get here?_ ' Lobster wondered, he noticed someone lying near him and looked down, Silverscales snored softly with her tail draped over his and her head rested halfway on the moss bed.

' _Silverscales..._ ' Lobster thought, he reached out a claw and rested it on hers, she expression was strained, but she visibly relaxed when she felt Lobster's touch.

Lobster smiled softly, it was always satisfying to see Silverscales sleep with a relaxed expression whenever she was tense before, he sighed deeply and rested his head on his other claw. "She refused to leave your side you know." Lobster whipped his head around and sat up, he flinched from the stinging pain that shot up his back.

Tsunami was leaning on the wall near the doorway, smiling at Lobster like he was caught having a moment with Silverscales. "Cute." Tsunami commented, she entered the cave and sat down next to the moss bed Lobster lied on, careful not to disturb Silverscales.

She looked at Lobster with a worried and relieved expression, "I was so worried Lobster!" she said, "When Clay told us that he found you, possibly dead, in that cave full of dragonet bodies, it took all of my willpower to not rush here immediately to see you! I know you want to keep your runaway thing a secret and all, but still..."

Lobster felt awkward when Tsunami mentioned his little secret, the secret that only very few dragons and dragonets know about. He glanced at his wings, the royal markings where still covered in the grey pigment he managed to make. "I know. I'm sorry." Lobster apologized, "I know it wasn't the best action to take," he looked at Tsunami, "But Starfruit was about to get killed! Murdered! I had to stop that dragon!"

Tsunami lifted her claws halfway as if to say: Woah! Calm down! "Hey, hey. Don't worry, I get it." she assured, "Believe me, I know."

Lobster turned his head towards Silverscales as she mumbled and stirred, her eyes cracked open in the tiniest bit. "I'll go tell the rest of your friends that you're up." Tsunami informed before standing, she winked at Lobster in a teasing way before leaving the cave. Lobster didn't have time to decipher what the wink meant before he felt Silverscales' claw move under his, "Lobster?" she mumbled.

Lobster crouched lower, in between sitting up and lying down, he held Silverscales' claw in his, "It's okay Silly, I'm here." Lobster soothed. He watched and smiled as Silverscales woke up, blinking her sleepiness away.

She lifted her head from the moss bed and shook her head as if that action would wake her up instantly. She immediately looked up at Lobster's face, which had a small smile on it as he looked back at her.

For a moment, Silverscales had her jaw hanging as she stared at his pink eyes, but suddenly, she exploded into happiness. "LOBSTER!" Silverscales exclaimed, she sat up immediately and embraced the SeaWing. Lobster was stunned by the sudden movement, he took a while to register the action.

Then tears fell onto Lobster's shoulder, and he was brought back to reality, the pain that was still there was registered. "Okay! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Lobster cried, he gently pulled away from Silverscales, "Hurts." he said. Silverscales was crying a little, but she was smiling when Lobster faced her, he smiled a little too.

"Sorry." Silverscales apologized, sniffling after. Lobster chuckled, he wanted to reach a claw up to wipe away her tears, but he realized his claw was occupied. Lobster glanced down and saw that he was still holding Silverscales' claw in his, this did not go unnoticed by her, she looked down too. The two stared at their claws, then at each other.

Lobster felt his face heat up at the same time as Silverscales blushed, they let go and fiddled with their talons, Lobster felt rather awkward. "What... what happened?" Lobster asked, looking up from his talons.

Silverscales sighed, then she hiccuped again. "You... Starfruit, she... you were..." Silverscales couldn't speak, for she was starting to cry again. Lobster felt alarmed, he reached out and wiped away Silverscales' tears, "Hey, hey. Shh... It's okay. It's okay." he comforted. "I'm here aren't I?"

But apparently, if Silverscales started to cry, nothing can stop her. Lobster saw a question in he eyes, he sighed, and he spread his claws and wings out. Silverscales leaned forward and hugged him tightly, crying like a newly hatched hatchling. Lobster grunted from the pain from his wounds, but he bared it and hugged Silverscales back, patting her back as she cried.

It was only then did Lobster register the rest in the cave with him. He glanced about him, his winglet had arrived with Tsunami behind them. Tsunami could not help herself and smiled as if she was watching something good happening to a sibling or friend of hers, Starfruit only looked confused when Gravel let a snicker pass his snout.

Lobster stuck a tongue out at them briefly before he continued to pat Silverscales' back as she continued to cry, then he felt someone nudge his tail. Looking down, Lobster saw that it was Starfruit, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes and a worried expression. Lobster sighed and wrapped his tail around Starfruit, pulling her close for a group hug.

"Aww..." Gravel blurted, Lobster turned to half-heartedly glare at the MudWing, who was starting to grin. Lobster saw Falcon glanced at Gravel, then he looked at Lobster and his group hug, as if wondering: ' _You like this?_ '

Though, the question in his eyes seemed to be for Gravel.

Tsunami let out a soft chuckle, "I'll leave you guys alone for now, I'm sure you all have winglet matters to discuss." she said. She glanced at Lobster one last time before leaving the cave.

Once Lobster suspected that she were out of earshot, he broke the hug he still held with Silverscales and Starfruit as Blizzard criticized, "You told me that I shouldn't meddle with this affair, hypocrite." It was obvious that Blizzard was being half sarcastic.

Lobster waved the comment away, "Yeah yeah, I get it." he grumbled. Silverscales wiped away the last of her tears, "Starfruit said you attacked the mystery dragon, you made a noise that sounded scary she said. Like a shriek." she informed. Lobster looked at Starfruit, who was rubbing the back of her neck, her scales now had purple running along the tips.

And now that Lobster thought of it, his throat felt scratchy and dry, like it had after he pounced onto the mystery dragon. "I guess I did." Lobster mumbled, rubbing his throat.

"What happened after I..." Lobster glanced at Silverscales, then at Blizzard, "...fainted?" he asked. Blizzard shrugged, his face still had the look of annoyance, "Beats me. Based on what we've heard from Clay and Starfruit, Clay heard the fight when he was patrolling the halls, and it was Starfruit's voice that attracted him to the room. Clay was able to treat your injuries and you were unconscious for like, 3 days."

Lobster squawked a sound of surprise, "3 days?!" he echoed. ' _It only felt like one day! How can I be out for 3 days?!_ ' he thought, ' _Was I on the void for two days before the light appeared?_ '

Glow held up her claws as if Lobster was yelling in front of her, "Woah woah!" she said, "Don't worry, Queen Glory herself stayed with Starfruit to make sure she was safe. And Clay came by every night to keep you and Silverscales out of harm's way."

Lobster realized that when he said it aloud, it sounded like his was worried for Silverscales, which he had to admit, he was. Lobster looked at the smaller wounds that were already healed and at the others that were on the mend, he then was reminded of the mystery dragon when he arrived to save Starfruit.

"Starfruit." he called, looking to the tiny RainWing, "How did you end up in the cave? You went way beyond your class."

Starfruit tapped her chin, "Well... I was looking for my class, and I was sure I was nearing it. But then a dragon came and told me that she was a teacher in the school, she said she'll help me find my class. I was wary at first, but she sounded so nice and trustworthy that I followed her. When I realized the trick, it had been too late." she explained. Lobster's ears perked up, and it seemed like Blizzard realized something as well.

"She?" Lobster repeated, Starfruit nodded, "Yeah. I heard she was last teaching History class three days ago." she said. "Why so specific?" Falcon asked, "You could just say she teaches history."

Starfruit shook her head as she looked at Falcon, "Because she left the academy three days ago. Dragonets said she retired." she explained. "Retired? On the same day you were attacked?" Gravel inquired, Starfruit nodded in confirmation.

"So we know what the mystery dragon sounds like, and we know their gender. But we don't know what she looks like or her name, or even her tribe..." Blizzard mumbled, he looked at Lobster and Silverscales, "Do you think the academy keeps records of their teachers?"

Silverscales shrugged and Lobster shook his head, "Unlikely. If they did, they would already know who the mystery dragon is." he explained, "Have any dragonets died over the last three days I was out?"

Everyone solemnly nodded, "Unfortunately." Falcon murmured. "Clay and his friends tried to stop the dragon." Glow started, "But they couldn't catch her." Gravel continued, "Not even Tsunami and her night vision." Starfruit finished.

Lobster was slightly puzzled at the way his winglet continued each other's sentences as if they knew exactly what the other thought, but he shrugged the feeling off and decided to focus on the matter in the present.

"Well," Lobster blurted, he stretched and tested his limbs for any aches that might disturb his movements and whatnot, the worst was an annoying throb. "I don't know about you all, but I plan on finding this dragon's hideout." he said, he opened his eyes to find his winglet staring at him with shock and worry.

"Wait what?!" Blizzard hollered, he glanced at Glow, who had a talon in front of her snout, a signal to quiet down. Blizzard did as Glow silently requested, "You said this wasn't our business." he reminded. Lobster turned a little to Silverscales, but his gaze remained on Blizzard, "It was." he said. "Until this mystery dragon attacked Starfruit. Whoever hurts my friend won't be forgiven easily, if at all." Lobster continued on, he stood and flapped his wings, testing if they were capable of flying without much discomfort.

"You can't just change your mind like that!" Blizzard argued, standing abruptly. Lobster was immediately aware of it and spread his wings slightly, but as if he could fly out of a cave. "Why not?" Lobster questioned, Blizzard opened his mouth to speak, a talon pointing at Lobster.

But words were lost on Blizzard's tongue, he clenched his claws and withdrew back into a sitting position, glaring at Lobster as he did.

Lobster huffed softly, "I'm going to find this hideout," he declared, looking to Silverscales when he spoke. "You coming with me?" he asked, Silverscales stared back at him, unsure.

"But Lobster..." Silverscales started, "What about you? Aren't you worried for your own safety?" she asked. Lobster lowered his head and looked away, but only briefly, he looked back at Silverscales. "To be honest... I am." he admitted, "I didn't want to get involved in this, I wanted to leave this to Clay and the others.

"But that mystery dragon attacked Starfruit! And she almost killed her! I don't like dragons who try to kill my friends, not one bit." Lobster swallowed his anger, "I don't want to let it go that easily."

Silverscales glanced at Starfruit, who had walked up to her and placed herself under her wing, then back at Lobster. The SeaWing was worried that Silverscales wouldn't come with him, but she seemed to swallow her doubt and put on a determined look.

"I'll follow you over a cliff if I have to." Silverscales asserted, she picked Starfruit up and placed her atop her head, "No doubt this fella wouldn't leave us behind."

Starfruit raised her head, determination creeping onto her face. Her scales were now dappled with orange, a colour of determination. "Hey! This is a winglet! Not a trio!" Gravel piped up, "When I was with my sibs, I learned that birds of a feather flock together! In this flock, we're all birds of that feather. So count me in."

Glow seemed to reach a decision after hearing Gravel's words, "Me too! I want this mystery dragon stopped for good!" she announced. Blizzard looked at the little SandWing with surprise, he grumbled and straightened himself, "Me too." he said.

Everyone turned to Falcon, who was still silent, he glanced at all of his winglet members. Lobster noticed his gaze landed on Gravel the longest.

Finally, Falcon scoffed and looked away, eyes closed as if to avoid making eye contact. "Fine. But just so you all know, this plan stinks." he grumbled.

Silverscales smiled and turned to Lobster, "So, what now? Mister Mystery-dragon-hunter?" she asked, raising an eye crest. Lobster smirked at Silverscales' joke, "First, we play the waiting game."


End file.
